Tome 1 : Le mystère d'Annabella
by I am Tiny
Summary: Annabella Craig a été recueillie par le S.H.I.E.L.D après avoir été découverte mystérieusement il y a 5 ans. Télépathe, elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant ni même de son vrai nom, mais après sa rencontre avec un certain Dieu du préjudice, les souvenirs se succèdent. Elle ne se souvient peut-être pas de lui mais il se souvient d'elle... Loki/OC 1er tome d'une trilogie.
1. Prologue

**Seul le OC m'appartient, tout le reste appartient à Marvel !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**Asgard.**

Thor entra dans la salle du trône accompagné de son frère. Tous deux étaient assez remontés de la situation alors ils avaient demandé audience au roi. Odin, assit confortablement sur son trône, d'où l'on voyait les neufs royaumes observait un peu l'univers, jusqu'à ce que ses deux héritiers se présentèrent devant lui. Il leva les yeux vers eux alors que le blondinet prit la parole.

« Père, nous sommes venus vous posez une question. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Savez-vous où se trouve Ariana ? »

« Oui. »

« Où ? ». S'impatienta Loki.

« Le conseiller de Freyr s'est fait tuer il n'y a guère de temps. Elle craignait pour sa mère alors elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait aller lui rendre visite. »

« Et vous avez dit oui ?! ». S'exclama-t-il. « Sans nous prévenir ?! »

« Calme-toi mon frère. ». Dit doucement Thor, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, assez étonné de le voir perdre son sang froid, lui qui était si calme et patient. Il comprenait que le sujet était sensible pour lui. « L'avez-vous envoyée seule père ? »

« Non, Sif et les trois guerriers sont partis avec elle. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir averti ?! ». Demanda un Loki colérique.

« Vous étiez occupés, de plus se sont des affaires de famille, nous n'avons pas à nous mêler de ça Loki. »

« C'est trop dangereux pour elle ! »

« Loki. ». Commença son frère. « Elle n'est pas seule, et tu sais très bien qu'elle sait se défendre. »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant ! »

« Assez ! ». Dit Odin en haussant la voix, avant de continuer de manière un pue plus calme. « Loki, je sais que tu te préoccupes beaucoup d'elle, mais il faut savoir lui faire confiance. »

« J'ai confiance en elle. Pas à son escorte. »

« Remets-tu en doute l'honneur de Dame Sif et des trois guerriers ? ». Demanda Thor, étonné, en fronçant les sourcils. « De tes amis ? »

« Je te mettrais toi-même en doute si tu étais à leur place mon frère. »

« Loki. ». Appela son père pour avoir son attention. « Ecoute, je sais que tu as peur pour elle, mais tout va bien se passer. »

« Mais si… »

« Elle n'est plus la petite fille qui se cachait derrière moi. ». Fit-il remarqué. Le meilleur argument, quasi imbattable. Le brun baissa la tête, un peu vaincu.

« Je sais père. »

« Alors arrête de la considérée comme telle. ». Dit doucement le père de toute chose.

« Laissez-moi y aller. »

« Quoi ?! ». S'exclama son frère.

« Laissez-moi la rejoindre, je me sentirais mieux de savoir qu'elle est à mes côtés et qu'elle n'est point en danger. ». Le vieil homme sembla réfléchir à sa demande avant de donner son verdict.

« Très bien. Si cela peut soulager ta conscience, tu peux aller à Alfheim. Ton frère t'y accompagnera. »

« Merci père. »

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la salle accompagné de son frère. Dans les couloirs, ils se firent interpellé par un messager qui leur disait qu'Heimdall voulait les voir, et rapidement. Ils froncèrent les sourcils, une lueur inquiète passa sur le visage du brun alors qu'ils se mirent à courir vers les écuries, avant de partir à toute allure vers le Bifrost. Une fois descendus de leur monture les deux frères marchèrent rapidement vers le noir.

« Que se passe-t-il Heimdall ? Pourquoi nous avoir fait appeler ? »

« Je sais que vous allez aller sur Alfheim, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Quel genre de mauvais pressentiment ? ». Demanda Loki.

« Je ne sais pas. ». Avoua-t-il, « Mais quelqu'un me cache quelque chose. »

« Est-ce un rapport avec Alfheim ou Svartalfheim ? »

« Peut-être, je ne peux pas être sûr. »

« Ouvres le Bifrost, nous allons partir pour Alfheim. ». Ordonna-t-il.

« Très bien. »

L'homme ouvrit le Bifrost, mais alors qu'ils allaient partir, d'autres personnes arrivèrent. Lady Sif et les trois guerriers apparurent devant eux, et Heimdall ferma le Bifrost. Ils froncèrent les sourcils en voyant les deux princes.

« Que se passe-t-il ? ». Demanda la brune. « Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous. ». Répliqua sèchement Loki.

« Joli cœur est en colère. ». Chuchota Fandral à ses amis, mais en voyant le regard noir que lui lança Loki, il se tut.

« Où est-t-elle ? ». Demanda-t-il.

« Et ben là… ». Fit Sif en se retournant, pour constater qu'ils n'étaient que quatre. « Mais… je ne comprends pas… elle devrait être là ! »

« Comment ça elle devrait ?! ». S'exclama-t-il.

« Elle était avec nous alors qu'on repartait ! »

« Heimdall. ». Dit doucement Thor malgré l'inquiétude qu'il avait. « Sais-tu où est-elle ? »

« Elle n'est plus à Alfheim. »

« Comment ça ? ». Demandèrent-ils tous en même temps.

« Elle a bien prit le Bifrost avec vous, mais elle est partie autre part. »

« Où ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. ». Avoua-t-il. « Je n'arrive pas à la voir. »

« Comment est-ce possible ?! ». Demanda Loki.

« Quelqu'un à du lui jeter un sort au palais. »

« Avec qui a-t-elle parlé ? »

« Avec sa mère, son oncle et quelques personnes proches d'eux. ». Répondit la guerrière.

« Il faut aller les interroger. ». Dit catégoriquement Loki.

« Mais avant, nous devons aller voir notre père. »

« Nous devons y aller ! »

« Notre père pourra nous aider ! Que comptes-tu faire une fois que tu auras fini ? Tu iras dans chaque royaume la chercher ? »

« Oui. ». Fit-il sérieusement. « Pour elle je le ferais. »

« Sois raisonnable Loki. Nous partirions à sa recherche après avoir vu notre père. Il peut nous aider à la localiser. »

Le brun soupira, avant, à contrecœur, d'hocher la tête et de suivre son frère avec ses amis, jusqu'au palais.

* * *

« Père, il s'agit d'Ariana ! ». Appela Thor en entrant la pièce.

« Je sais, mes fils. »

« Nous devons aller à sa recherche ! ». S'empressa Loki.

« Et où comptes-tu chercher ? »

« A Svartalfheim. »

« Te voilà bien sûr mon fils. J'admire ta bravoure, mais tu ne la trouveras pas ainsi. »

« Savez-vous où elle est ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? ». S'étonna le brun. « Mais vous pouvez voir tous les royaumes de votre trône ! »

« Mais pourtant, elle, je n'y arrive pas. »

« Il est obligé que se soient les elfes sombres ! »

« Ils ne sont pas les seuls ennemis Loki. ». Déclara Thor. « Il y a aussi les géants des glaces. »

« Les géants des glaces ? ». S'étonna Sif. « Ils n'aurait pas pu pénétrer à Alfheim. Nous les aurions vus. »

« Vous avez aussi vu quand quelqu'un à jeter un sort sur elle ? ». Demanda sèchement Loki en la foudroyant du regard. Il était clair que pour lui, ils étaient les responsables. Si seulement il avait été là avec elle… Mais ils savaient que ce n'étaient pas les seuls à être fautifs.

« Loki, ils ne sont pas fautifs dans l'histoire… ». Commença Odin.

« Oui… vous avez raison… Ils ne sont pas les seuls…C'est aussi de votre faute ! ». Cria-t-il. « Si vous ne lui aviez pas donné la permission ou si vous nous auriez averti, elle serait toujours ici ! »

Et sur cette tirade, il bouscula Fandral et Hogun avant de quitter la pièce en jurant dans sa barbe, sous le regard étonné de ses pairs. Lui qui était d'habitude si calme, il venait de perdre son sang froid et de rejeter la faute sur son père. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avant. Mais quand on parlait d'Ariana, il s'en fichait.

« Loki ! ». Appela Frigga qui se tenait aux côtés de son père pendant tout l'échange, mais c'était trop tard. Il était parti.

Comme quoi, même les dieux n'évitaient pas les conflits...

* * *

**Sur Terre.**

Phil Coulson était un agent connu du S.H.I.E.L.D, bras droit de son directeur Nick Fury, il n'avait pas le temps pour une vie privée, sa vie était un peu agitée, il y avait beaucoup trop d'affaire et beaucoup trop d'événement dans le monde pour qu'il puisse avoir une femme où même des enfants. S'il en avait, il ne pourrait pas les voir souvent, et il n'aimerait pas ça. Alors il s'était promis qu'une fois sa carrière terminée, il essaierait peut-être de trouver l'amour.

D'ailleurs, il devait avouer qu'il avait eut un petit béguin pour Maria Hill depuis quelques années, mais il ne l'avait jamais invité à boire un verre parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de le trouver attirant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors il se contentait de sa relation professionnelle avec elle.

« Agent Coulson ? »

« Oui Monsieur Fury ? »

« Nous avons une perturbation atmosphérique au Kansas, j'aimerai que vous y allez jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Oui Monsieur. ». Il prit son téléphone avant de le mettre à son oreille. « Préparer le jet. ».

* * *

Il fit son chemin jusqu'à l'hélicoptère avant d'y rentrer. Il se souvenait des perturbations atmosphériques comme ça, cela avait été pareil avec l'incident de Roswell. Il lui fallut moins d'une heure pour arriver là bas. Il y avait déjà une équipe sur place qui l'attendait avec un débriefing complet de la situation. On lui ouvrit la porte de l'appareil pour qu'il puisse sortir. Il entra dans un petit bâtiment de recherche aménagé où il y avait plusieurs ordinateurs et autres choses dans le même genre.

« Alors ? ». Demanda-t-il en retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

« Nous avons pu remarquer de grave perturbation atmosphérique, comme vous pouvez le voir ici. ». Fit l'agent en lui montrant des images. « Et un champ électromagnétique anormal pour la région. »

« Et qu'est-ce que… »

« Monsieur ! ». S'écria un autre homme qui rentrait dans la pièce où ils étaient. « Vous devriez voir ce qu'il y a dehors ! »

Coulson fronça les sourcils avant de sortir. En effet, dans le ciel, il y avait comme des aurores boréales, et le début d'une tornade. Le vent commença à se lever tout comme des éclairs fendaient le ciel. Phil avait vu beaucoup de chose étrange dans ce monde, mais jamais rien de ce genre. Soudainement un rayon de lumière s'écrasa au centre du cyclone dans une lueur arc-en-ciel, puis tout redevint noir. Un peu hésitant, il s'approcha de l'endroit, braquant son arme vers le sol en précaution, puis il se figea sur place face au spectacle qui se dressait devant lui.

Une personne, plus précisément une femme était inconsciente sur le sol. Elle n'était pas très grande, une peau pâle, des cheveux auburn et des habits un peu étrange. Sur le sol, il y avait des inscriptions étranges, comme des runes ou des symboles anciens. Il leva la tête, observant la mine perplexe des autres agents sur place avant de regarder le ciel qui redevint de couleur normale. Il remarqua que dans sa main, elle tenait un mouchoir blanc, avec un « A » finement brodée, on aurait dit que la lettre avait été cousue avec de l'or. Il enleva sa paire de lunette de soleil qui ne lui servait pas trop avant de parler.

« Mais d'où est-ce qu'elle peut bien venir ? »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le prologue du mystère d'Annabella ! Bon, il ne vous explique rien, c'est juste pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, vous voyez le machin. De toute manière, c'est ma première fiction sur Avengers, si j'ai choisis cette catégorie à la place de Thor parce que je trouve qu'on exploite plus le personnage de Loki dans le dernier film, et en plus, il y aura toute l'équipe au complet. Il n'y a pas de bonne fiction sur ça s'il n'y a pas de petite querelle entre Captain America et Iron Man, des fous rires entre Natacha et Clint, sans parler des cuites qu'on se prend au dernier étage de la tour Stark. Ensuite, vous devez vous demander, pourquoi Coulson ? Parce que j'apprécie vraiment ce mec. On peut voir que c'est un agent dévoué du SHIELD, et il va être très présent dans l'histoire et aussi très proche du personnage principal. Cette dernière, que l'on ne voit pas longtemps est la fille qui est avec Loki sur la photo de profil de la fiction, si vous voyez le genre ^^.

Merci d'avoir lu et j'aimerais avoir des commentaires pour savoir ce que vous pensez de ce petit prologue histoire de savoir si je dois continuer ou pas ^^

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée à tous et à toutes ! :)

**Tiny.**


	2. Cinq ans plus tard

**Je voulais remercier Guest, SkyAngel1997, Elodielabe et RUBIKA66 pour leur commentaire ainsi que les follows et les favoris :)**

**The Avengers ne m'appartient pas, juste Annabella/ Ariana.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Cinq ans plus tard..._

* * *

_Le temps n'a rien changé.-Claude Barzotti_

* * *

**Appartement de Philippe Coulson.**

**New York.**

Phil Coulson ne vivait pas dans les bases du S.H.I.E.L.D. du moins, pas pendant ses vacances. Travaillant depuis un bon petit moment, son directeur Nick Fury lui avait donné des congés, histoire de se reposer un peu. Il aurait pu s'ennuyer, il était tellement habitué à travailler sur toutes sortes d'affaires que de rien faire lui semblait bizarre, s'il avait été seul, mais voilà, depuis cinq ans, ce n'était plus le cas.

Il se leva de sa chaise en prenant les deux assiettes vides qui trônaient sur la table du salon, avant de les mettre dans l'évier et il commença à faire la vaisselle. Il avait un lave-vaisselle, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait rien à faire, alors autant le faire manuellement. La jeune femme rousse débarrassa la table avant d'allumer la télé. La personne en question était une très belle femme, la vingtaine, un visage pas très bronzé, ni très pâle, une bouche fine, assortie avec les autres traits de son profil, de long cheveux auburn mettant en valeur ses yeux bleus océans, assez petite de taille, pas plus d'un mètre soixante-cinq.

« Phil ? ». Demanda-t-elle, allongée sur son canapé.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour mon anniversaire ? »

« Et bien, comme l'année dernière. ». Fit-il en rinçant son assiette et celle de la rousse.

« Quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ?! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas aimé ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il n'y avait pas d'ambiance et en plus, il n'y avait personne. »

« Mais tu ne connais personne. »

« Merci de le préciser, j'adore ta délicatesse. ». Il tourna la tête et lui sourit. « Non, cette année, j'ai envie de le faire chez Tony. »

« Stark ? ». Il semblait étonné. « Pourquoi ? »

« Il a un très bon bar. ». Fit-elle en hochant la tête. « Et de la bonne musique. »

« Juste pour ça ? »

« Et je veux que Jarvis me chante « Joyeux anniversaire ! » ! »

« Ah, je me disais aussi… »

« Quoi ? Tu sais que je m'entends très bien avec lui. ». Répondit-elle en zappant sur les chaînes.

« Anna, c'est une machine. »

« Correction, une intelligence artificielle. Et il est beaucoup plus sociable que Fury. »

« C'est vrai qu'il peut parfois être dur, mais il ne prend pas de décision par hasard. C'est un homme intelligent, et ton supérieur. »

« Je sais… Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas… »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je sais pas… Ça doit-être le cache-œil… ». Elle pouffa de rire, sous le regard mi-sérieux mi-rieur de son tuteur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'essuyer les mains dans un torchon et de s'installer sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Elle passa en dessous de son bras et posa sa tête sur son torse comme elle avait l'habitude de faire depuis cinq ans.

« Pourquoi les vacances ne durent pas longtemps ? »

« Parce que le monde à besoin de nous. »

« Il y a les Avengers pour ça non ? »

« Mais comment… ? ». Elle toucha sa tempe droite avec son index et son majeur.

« J'ai un sixième sens. »

« Comment pourrais-je oublier ça ? Mais tu m'avais promis que tu… »

« Je ne lirais jamais dans tes pensées, je sais. Mais tu n'es pas la seule personne au courant à propos de ce projet. »

« Hum… »

« D'ailleurs… je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai en plus… ». Ronchonna-t-elle.

« Tu a pu aider le S.H.I.E.L.D grâce à ton don de télépathie. »

« Je sais… mais je n'ai rien demandé. »

« Pauvre enfant… ». Ironisa-t-il. « C'est vrai que c'est vraiment inutile d'avoir un tel don de nos jours… ». Elle le frappa doucement à l'épaule, le faisant rire.

« Et comment va ta violoncelliste ? ». Demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Elle est retournée à Portland mais elle reviendra pour les prochaines vacances. »

« C'est dommage, j'aimais quand elle me donnait des cours… ». En effet, elle recevait des cours de violon de la fréquentation de Coulson. Les deux personnes s'entendaient assez bien. « Je crois que c'était elle qui m'avait fait le cadeau d'anniversaire le plus concret, l'année dernière. ». Il fronça les sourcils.

« APRES le tiens bien sûr. ». Il lui avait offert une gourmette avec son nom écrit dessus alors qu'elle lui avait offert un violon, plus pratique pour les cours. Elle en jouait souvent, elle était même très douée pour la musique et pour le chant. « Non mais c'est vrai quoi, Clint m'avait offert un arc, Natacha un pistolet et Tony une bouteille de bourbon et un chien en peluche géant. »

« Tu l'aimais bien cette peluche. Elle ne pouvait même pas rentrer dans l'appartement alors il l'avait laissé dehors et on me l'a volé. »

« Quelle histoire tragique… ». Elle le frappa doucement à l'épaule alors qu'il rit.

« Tu es trop méchant, je vais dans ma chambre. »

Il soupira face à son attitude alors qu'elle quittait le salon pour aller dans son espace privé. Sa chambre n'était pas immense, juste à la bonne taille, mais malgré tout, jamais elle n'aurait pu faire rentrer le chien géant de Tony. Il ne passait même pas la porte d'entrée. Annabella soupira avant de sortir son violon de son étui et de commencer à jouer : _La lettre à Elise. _Coulson aimait quand elle jouait, parce que c'était fluide et doux, ça l'apaisait.

Il était assez content qu'elle se soit trouvé la musique pour se défoulé, parce qu'être amnésique, parfois, ce n'était pas évident. Il regarda l'heure, remarquant qu'il était assez tard, heureusement que les voisins étaient partis pour des vacances, histoire qu'ils n'entendent pas de concerto à onze heures du soir, il éteignit la télé et alla dans sa chambre pour lire un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Alors qu'il passait devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, elle se stoppa dans sa musique.

« Phil ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu crois qu'un jour, je me souviendrais de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu m'aies trouvé ? ». Il sourit doucement.

« J'en suis sûr. »

* * *

**Vestiaires du S.H.I.E.L.D**

Annabella, dite Anna, se vêtit de la tenue habituelle du S.H.I.E.L.D avant de s'étirer lentement. Elle laissa ses cheveux auburn à l'air libre et soupira avant de rentrer dans la salle d'entraînement. Il y avait d'autres agents qui s'entraînaient, y compris la veuve noire. Natacha était une des plus proches amies d'Anna, elle s'entraînait souvent avec elle. La voyant arriver, quelques visages se tournèrent vers elle mais comme d'habitude, elle les ignora jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut rejoint la russe.

« Salut, alors, la forme ? ». Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu parles, hier, j'ai négocié avec Phil pour que je puisse faire mon anniversaire chez Tony. »

« Pour le bar ? »

« Exactement ! ». Sourit-elle. Son amie fit de même avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Alors, prête à t'exercer ? »

« Ais-je vraiment le choix ? »

« Je ne crois pas non… ». Elle soupira.

« Allons-y. ».

Elles s'échauffèrent pendant quinze bonnes minutes, puis elles s'exercèrent dans le combat rapproché et avec des armes blanches. Annabella remarqua que non loin d'eux, deux personnes s'entraînaient. Un grand mec, assez musclé, les cheveux bruns, identique à la couleur de ses yeux, le teint un peu métis, et un blond, avec un visage pâle et des yeux verts. Le brun avait emmerdé pendant pas mal de temps Anna, elle ne l'avait dit à personne bien sûr, elle le trouvait juste puéril.

Elle aurait voulut régler le problème elle-même, mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser son don sur d'autres agents. Sous l'ordre du Directeur Fury. Natacha remarqua rapidement l'attention que son amie portait aux deux autres agents et immédiatement, elle lui mit sa main sur son épaule.

« N'y pense même pas. »

« Tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait. »

« Je sais, mais pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je crois que c'est toi qui me donne du courage. ». La russe haussa les sourcils. « Quoi ? C'est vrai ! »

« Tu sais que tu devras aller rendre des comptes à Fury plus tard. »

« Je sais, je sais. »

« Je ne te savais pas si suicidaire. »

« Une dernière fois ! »

« Tu m'avais dit ça la dernière fois aussi. ». Fit elle, en faisant référence à la fois ou trois hommes la faisait, dirons-nous royalement chier.

« Ils n'avaient qu'à pas venir me chercher »

« Ils ne savaient pas de quoi tu étais capable ». Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Comme la plus part des gens. ». La rousse soupira, vaincue.

« Je ne veux rien à voir avec ça. »

Anna posa son index et son majeur sur sa tempe gauche avant de se concentrer sur le jeune homme qui enleva son bandeau, d'un coup, il se mit à hurler, alertant toute la salle dont tous les occupants se tournèrent vers lui.

« Je suis aveugle ! Je ne vois rien ! ». Elle sourit un peu avant de rencontrer le regard de sa collègue qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait arrêter. Elle redonna la vue au jeune homme qui n'y comprenait rien, puis les têtes se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes femmes. Natacha leur lança un regard noir, avant de tirer Anna dans les couloirs.

« Tu m'étonnes qu'ils ont peur de toi. »

« Ils n'ont pas peur de moi. »

« Anna, tu peux leur enlever leurs sens et leur faire voir ce que tu désires. Même prendre possession de leur corps. »

« Hey ! Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« J'ai entendu quelqu'un qui a le même pouvoir que toi, et qui peut le faire. »

« Qui-est-ce ? ». Demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

« Il s'appelle Charles Xavier. »

« Le professeur X ? »

« Oui. »

« Phil m'a parlé de lui une fois… Tu crois qu'il pourrait m'aider avec mon problème de mémoire ? »

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas. »

« Il faudrait que j'aille le voir un de ses jours… »

« Je t'y accompagnerais si tu veux. ». Elle lui sourit.

« Merci. Tu veux qu'on y aille quand ? »

« Pas cette semaine en tout cas, je dois aller interroger un russe, je pars ce soir. »

« Tu vas en Russie ? »

« Et ouais… »

« Rapporte-moi un souvenir ! ». Sourit-elle, comme une enfant. Son amie sourit.

« J'essayerai. »

« Bon, on va déjeuner ? »

« Vas y, je te rejoins ! »

« Okay. »

Anna alla prendre une douche et se changer avant d'aller dans le réfectoire. Bien sûr, personne ne la regardait comme ses amis les faisaient. Pour eux, elle était une mutante, quelqu'un qui ne fallait pas contrarier, alors qu'en faite, elle n'avait rien de méchant, elle était juste un peu perdue dans un monde qui n'était probablement pas le sien. Après qu'elle se soit écrasée sur la terre, elle ne se souvenait de rien, pas même de son nom, elle n'avait aucun papier sur elle, juste ce fameux mouchoir qu'elle garde encore sur elle avec un « A » écrit dessus et un collier ovale en or qui pouvait s'ouvrir, avec quelques gravure de fleur dessus et avec écrit dedans : « Always and Forever. ».

Phil lui avait trouvé le nom d'Annabella, c'était le nom de sa mère et c'est d'ailleurs après ça qu'il avait prise sous son aile après sa découverte, il est resté auprès d'elle quand elle avait besoin d'une présence, il l'avait accueillie chez lui, il lui avait trouvé un poste au S.H.I.E.L.D. Il l'a considérait comme sa fille, et elle, comme son père.

« Anna ! ». La jeune femme qui s'était assise seule à une table depuis quelques minutes leva la tête, pour voir Clint arriver vers elle, elle lui sourit et il s'assit juste à côté.

« Alors, quoi de neuf, faucon ? »

« Je vais aller dans la base du désert, tu veux venir ? »

« On va aller faire quoi là bas ? »

« Veillez sur le cube. »

« Je parie que c'est Fury qui te l'a demandé. »

« Yep. »

« On part quand ? »

« Demain matin, à la première heure. »

« Je serais là ! »

« On m'a dit que ta rendu un mec aveugle, c'est vrai ? »

« Il l'avait cherché. ». Se défendit-elle.

Il ne dit rien, mais son sourire parla pour lui. Le reste de la journée, elle continua à s'entraîner avec Clint à l'arc, elle était très douée aussi, et si elle redoublait d'efforts elle pouvait largement dépasser Barton. Quand elle se coucha, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment pour le lendemain, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

* * *

**Dans l'univers.**

Sur une planète encore non-identifiée par les humains, Loki ferma les yeux. Il avait le sceptre entre ses mains, enfin, il pouvait tout faire maintenant. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer, les conséquences seraient totalement désastreuses. Mais après tout, il n'allait pas échouer n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien lui, le dieu du préjudice, et il ne comptait pas se louper. Ils tomberont tous avant lui, et uns par uns, ils se mettront à genoux devant leur nouveau roi. _Un univers contre un monde._ Midgard sera bien sien et il souriait parce qu'il l'entendait.

Le Tesseract l'appelait.

* * *

**Notre de l'auteur :** Voici le premier chapitre ! Bon, encore une petite introduction pour vous en dire un peu plus sur le personnage. Alors, que pensez-vous d'Anna ? Hum, elle est télépathe, l'un des deux dons que je préfère, dont l'autre est la télékinésie, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il me fascine. Que pensez-vous de sa relation avec les autres personnages ? Surtout entre elle et Coulson. Je vais essayer de l'approfondir le plus possible, parce qu'elle me plait vraiment. Ils sont vraiment proches tous les deux, il est… comme un repère pour elle dans le monde d'aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, avec le temps, les chapitres deviendront normalement plus long, moins flous et plus basés sur notre personnage, on en apprendra plus sur elle au fur et à mesure. ^^

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Un commentaire me fait toujours plaisir :)

**A bientôt !**

**Tiny.**


	3. Le Tesseract

**J'aimerais remercier Mégane (Guest), Guest, pour leur commentaire :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Le Tesseract _

* * *

_A quoi bon dompter l'espace si l'on ne sait pas dompter le temps ?- Jean Chalon_

* * *

**Base du S.H.I.E.L.D dans le désert. **

Tout le monde s'activait dans la base, pour évacuer, l'énergie noire du Tesseract était en train de tuer le bâtiment à petit feu. Barton et Ariana était en hauteur, en train de surveiller la salle. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle s'ennuyait un peu, mais bon, c'est elle qui avait accepté de venir. Elle s'amusait à lire dans les pensées des gens, par exemple, elle savait que la blonde qui travaillait avec le docteur Selvig avait le béguin pour lui, mais lui, il n'était pas intéressé. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire elle ne lisait pas dans les pensées de ses amis, elle leur avait promis.

« Rappelles-moi pourquoi je qui là ? ». Demanda-t-elle en baillant.

« Parce que tu n'avais rien à faire, alors je te l'ai proposé. ». Répondit simplement Barton.

« Ah ouais. »

« Regardes qui arrive. »

Les deux fixèrent le Colonel Fury qui faisait son entrée dans toute sa splendeur en se dirigeant vers le Docteur Selvig.

« Dites moi tout docteur. ». Commençace dernier alors qu'Erik allait vers lui.

« Monsieur le directeur ! »

« Est-ce qu'on a la moindre certitude ? »

« Le Tesseract est un peu turbulent. ». Au même moment, un scientifique planta doucement une tige de métal dans le cube bleu, qui se dernier envoya des ondes.

« Ne me dites pas que ça vous amuse. »

« Non, ça ne m'amuse pas du tout. Cette merveille n'est pas seulement active, elle est autonome. »

«Vous l'avez débranché je suppose. »

« C'est une source d'énergie, dès qu'on coupe l'alimentation, elle la remet en route. Si elle dépasse le niveau maximal- »

« On est préparé à ça docteur. ». Coupa Fury. « Maîtrisez l'énergie de l'espace. »

« On a pas la maîtrise. ». Expliqua Selvig en se plaçant devant son ordinateur. « Mes calculs sont très loin d'avoir aboutis et elle renvoie des interférences, des radiations, de faible rayon gamma, rien de bien méchant. »

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. Où est l'agent Barton ? »

« Le faucon ? Tapis dans son nid, comme d'habitude, avec l'agent Craig. »

« Annabella ? »

« Oui directeur. »

« Agent Barton. ». Dit Fury dans sa radio. « Au rapport. »

En entendant ça, il tapa dans l'épaule d'Anna et ils descendirent tous les deux par une corde.

« Je vous ai officiellement chargé d'ouvrir l'œil sur tout ce qu'il se passe. »

« Oh, je vois beaucoup mieux à distance. »

« Et vous, que faites-bous ici agent Craig ? »

« Oh, Barton m'a proposé de venir. J'ai fini mes entraînements. »

« Je vois. Vous avez vu ce qui a pu déclencher cette chose ? »

« Docteur ! Une nouvelle surcharge. ». Expliqua une blonde qui était à un ordinateur.

« Personne n'est entré ou sorti. Et Selvig est hors de cause, pas d'appel, pas de texto. S'il y a sabotage, ça vient pas de notre côté. »

« Pas de notre côté ? »

« Oui, ce cube est un passage vers l'autre bout de l'espace. ». Expliqua-t-il. « Les portes s'ouvrent des deux côtés. »

« Pas encore. ». Se lamenta Selvig en parlant du cube.

Ce dernier créait de plus en plus d'onde, faisant vibrer le sol et eux avec. Puis soudain, un rayon bleuté parcourra la salle pour se stopper sur une petite plateforme en fasse du Tesseract. Anna se plaça un peu plus derrière Barton. Le rayon ouvrit un portail qui donnait sur l'espace, avant de se rétracté et de créer une onde de choc bleutée. C'était si beau ce bleu, jamais elle ne se lasserait de le contempler. Ils durent se protéger avec les mains pour ne pas être aveuglés par la lumière. L'énergie se tassa au fond du plafond en forme de dôme, tout comme une silhouette à genoux se distinguait clairement sur la plateforme. Les agents braquèrent leurs armes vers l'inconnu tout en s'avançant prudemment.

Soudainement, la personne leva la tête, montrant enfin son visage. C'était un homme, un visage fin et pâle, aux yeux verts, de long cheveux blond étaient coiffés en arrière alors qu'il était habillé d'une armure verte venue d'un autre monde. Il avait aussi un sceptre dans sa main, pas très grand, avec une boule bleue, un peu comme le Tesseract. Malgré les cernes, la première chose qu'Anna pensait c'était _Beau._ Elle le trouvait vraiment beau.

« Monsieur ! Veuillez poser immédiatement votre lance. ». Ordonna le directeur Fury.

L'homme regarda son arme, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il avait, avant de tirer une boule d'énergie sur eux. Rapidement, Barton poussa la rousse sut le sol et se jeta sur Fury pour le protéger, en le décalant. Malgré le fait qu'on lui tirait des balles en pleine poitrine, cela ne lui faisait rien. Alors il s'élança sur un homme en lui planta son sceptre dans la poitrine. Et comme les autres lui tiraient dessus, il leur jeta des petits poignards en pleine gorge. Anna était pétrifiée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. L'homme qu'elle avait trouvé beau il y a quelques minutes, tuait les gens qu'elle connaissait de sang-froid.

Elle essayait de lire dans ses pensées mais en vain, elle n'avait pas encore la pleine maîtrise de son pouvoir. Barton lui tira une balle dans la tête mais rien à faire, il n'avait même pas une égratignure. En tirant encore des boules d'énergie, il contempla son travail, il avait quasiment détruit le laboratoire et les agents gisaient sur le sol. Propulsé au sol, Clint se releva et le frappa, mais l'homme lui attrapa le poignet avant de prendre la parole malgré sa respiration lourde.

« Tu as du cœur. »

Anna se leva avant de crier le nom de son collègue, mais il était trop tard, le sceptre toucha la poitrine de L'œil-de-faucon, et les yeux de ce dernier devinrent noirs, suivit d'un bleu électrique. Juste après cela, il rangea son arme sur le sourire de l'adversaire. _Que se passait-il ?_ Se demanda Anna. _Est-il passé au côté opposé ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas lui, pas Clint ! _Elle avait bien essayé de lire ses pensées, mais tout était flou, son esprit était totalement flou, pourquoi ? Pour se protéger, elle se rendit invisible aux yeux de Loki. Doucement, Nick Fury retirait le cube de son emplacement avant de le mettre en sécurité dans une mallette conçue exprès pour lui, alors que l'homme continuait à toucher les gens encore vivant –il n'avait pas vu Anna- avec son sceptre.

« N'en faite rien. ». Dit-il alors que Nick allait partir. « J'en ai encore l'usage. »

« Pas besoin de faire d'avantage de dégât. »

« Bien sûr que si. Je viens de trop loin pour renoncer. Je me nomme Loki, et je viens d'Asgard. Et je suis l'instrument d'une glorieuse providence. »

_Loki ? Pourquoi ce nom m'a l'air si familier ? Pourquoi… ?_

« Loki ? ». Demanda Selvig. « Le frère de Thor. »

_Thor ? L'homme dont Phil m'a parlé l'année dernière ? Celui du Nouveau-Mexique ?_

« Nous ne sommes pas en conflit avec votre peuple. ». Expliqua Fury.

« La fourmi n'est pas en conflit avec la botte. »

« Vous voulez nous exterminer ? ».C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

« Je suis porteur d'heureuses nouvelles, d'un monde enfin libéré. »

« Libéré de quoi ? »

« De la liberté. La liberté et le grand mensonge de la vie. Dès que vous l'admettrez, dans votre cœur. ». Il toucha la poitrine de Selvig dont les yeux de ce dernier devinrent d'un bleu électrique. « Vous connaîtrez la paix. ».

« Oui, vous parlez de la paix mais je crois bien que vous pensez à son contraire. »

« Monsieur. ». Intervint Barton. « Le colonel Fury veut gagner du temps. Cette base va exploser, des tonnes de rochers nous tomberont dessus. Il veut nous ensevelir. »

« Comme les pharaons de l'ancienne Egypte. »

« C'est vrai le portait est sur le point d'imploser. ». Expliqua Erik en regardant les ordinateurs. « Il doit rester deux minutes avant que ça ne devienne critique. ». Loki se tourna vers Barton.

« Dans ce cas. ». Ce dernier tira dans la poitrine de Fury, lui faisant lâcher prise sur la mallette. Au même moment, Ariana reprit connaissance, assistant la scène avec horreur.

« Non ! ». Cria-t-elle.

Elle se releva et couru vers son supérieur. Entendant des bruits de pas, Loki se retourna vers elle, intrigué par la voix et pour la première fois depuis son attaque, il croisa son regard. Anna ressentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine, quelque chose d'étrange, comme une impression de déjà vu. Elle fronça les sourcils essayant de se rappeler si elle ne l'avait pas déjà vu quelque part, quand soudainement l'un des agents allait lui tirer dessus, mais rapidement elle pointa son doigt vers lui.

« Dormez ! ». Et l'homme tomba par terre dans un sommeil profond, maintenant qu'on y pense, elle aurait fait un malheur comme illusionniste.

A cet instant, le cœur de Loki se stoppa et c'est dans sa tête qu'il pensa.

_Ariana ?_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** **:** Loki entre en scène ! Je voulais vous dire que ma fiction aurait environ une vingtaine de chapitre, sans compter le prologue et l'épilogue. Encore une autre démonstration du pouvoir d'AnnabellaJ. Ce chapitre est assez petit, à peine deux page sur World, mais bon, je devais vraiment couper à ce moment là, où sinon, sa n'aurait pas marché. Nous n'apprenons pas beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre, c'est quasiment les mêmes scènes que le film, j'essayerai de renouveler un peu avec le troisième chapitre.

**Mégane Guest : **Oui, on peut dire qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire Anna ^^ J'aime beaucoup aussi le lien qui s'est tissé au fil des années entre elle et Phil, vraiment, je les trouve très attachés l'un à l'autre. Un peu comme un père et une fille.

Un commentaire fait toujours plaisir :)

**A bientôt !**

**Tiny.**


	4. Ce bel homme aux yeux verts

**Avengers ne m'appartient pas, seul mon OC le fait.  
J'aimerais remercier Mégane (Guest), Alana(Guest) pour leurs commentaires, ainsi que tous les autres et les follows.  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Mais qui est ce bel homme aux yeux verts ?_

* * *

_Jamais je n'aurais cru te revoir et pourtant sois pas étonnée que je t'ai reconnue à l'instant, comment oublier ce regard qui est le tien, qui fait que d'un coup le passé me revient ?-Axel Red_

* * *

Loki était devenu encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était en l'a voyant. Il se redressa un peu mais difficilement. Il commença alors à marcher vers elle mais un rocher tomba juste en face de lui. Pour le protéger, Barton le tira en arrière en lui rappelant qu'ils devaient partir avant de se faire ensevelir, mais le dieu ne voulait rien entendre. En la regardant, c'était comme s'il était en transe. C'était un sentiment inexplicable et réciproque avec la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne savait pas comment réagir, d'un côté, elle était apeurée mais d'un autre, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait à son entourage. Elle faillit ne pas l'entendre quand il parla.

« Ariana… Ariana c'est vraiment toi ? ». Il demanda à bout de souffle alors que la rousse fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Je… je t'ai tellement cherché si tu savais… ». Fit-il en se rapprochant, ses yeux presque vitreux.

« Non… ». Fit-elle un peu troublée. Elle essayait de lire dans son esprit, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi ?« Je… je suis Annabella. »

« Non… c'est impossible… »

« Monsieur nous devons y aller. ». Rappela Clint. Il l'a regarda quelques secondes.

« On l'emmène avec nous. »

« Quoi ?! ». S'exclama-t-elle alors que les agents venaient vers elle. « Non ! Ne m'approchez pas ! »

Et sous ses ordres, ils se stoppèrent. Loki ne fut pas très surpris qu'elle ait la puissance nécessaire pour pouvoir contrer les pouvoirs du sceptre. Mais alors qu'il allait parler de nouveau, le plafond s'effondra sur Fury et Annabella. Deux agents tirèrent le dieu en arrière qui cria le prénom d'Ariana, et le menèrent dans une voiture. Quand Maria Hill demanda qui s'était, Clint dit qu'on ne lui en avait pas informé. Dans la salle, la rousse avait réussit à déplacé le corps de son supérieur, évitant de justesse qu'ils se fassent écraser. Ce dernier se redressa, enlevant de son gilet pare-balle la balle qu'on lui avait administrée. Il prit sa radio avant de prévenir Hill.

« Barton est passé à l'ennemi ! Ils ont le Tesseract, neutralisez-les ! ». Il souffla un coup avant de se relever avec Anna. « Agent Craig, vous allez bien ? »

« O-oui. ». Répondit-elle encore troublée par la 'conversation' avec Loki. « Je vais bien. »

« Parfait, allons nous en, vite ! »

Et c'est sur ses mots, qu'ils commencèrent à évacuer la base.

* * *

Coulson était plus qu'inquiet. Il était mort de peur. Pas pour lui, non, lui il avait réussi à quitter la base à temps, mais il savait qu'Anna était là où le Tesseract était. Il ignorait complètement sa position, ou même si elle était en vie.

« Vous pouvez évacuez. ». Déclara-t-il à sa radio.

« Agent Coulson ? »

« Oui Monsieur ? »

« Elle est avec moi. »

Et Phil poussa un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

Loki se rongeait les ongles. Etait-ce vraiment Ariana ? Elle était son portrait craché, les mêmes yeux bleus si profonds et la même odeur. Il ne calculait plus rien de se qu'il se passait autour de lui, il était beaucoup trop occupé à se souvenir.

_« Loki ! Loki ! ». Souriait la magnifique jeune femme dans ses pensées._

_« Hum ? »_

_« On va se promener ? »_

_« Encore ? »_

_« Aller ! J'aimerais aller dans les jardins suspendus ! ». Il soupira, avant de la regarder et de sourire. Le genre de sourire qu'il ne faisait qu'à __**elle**__._

« D'accord. »

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne faisait même pas attention à la voiture qui était colée à la leur par devant conduite par Maria Hill. Il se demandait si _elle_ était toujours en vie. Il fallait qu'elle soit en vie… Elle devait être en vie. Il devait savoir si c'était vraiment elle, il devait lui parler. Alors qu'il allait fouiller dans la tête de Barton pour en savoir un peu plus sur elle, parce qu'ils avaient l'air de se connaître, ils sortirent de la base et passèrent près d'un hélicoptère.

* * *

Anna et Fury regardaient la base s'engouffrer dans le sol avec des yeux grands ouverts. Dire qu'il y a quelques minutes, ils étaient là dedans. Voyant la voiture où le fameux Loki était dedans, l'hélicoptère se place devant elle et Nick ouvrit la portière pour tirer des coups de feu. A prévoir, le dieu leur tirèrent dessus, faisant tourner l'appareil sur lui-même. Le directeur prit la main de la jeune femme et sauta avec elle, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle n'ait rien. Il se releva directement après, et continua à tirer en vain sur la voiture qui se perdait dans le désert.

« Monsieur le directeur. ». Demanda Coulson à sa radio.

Ce dernier aida Anna à se relever.

« Directeur Fury est-ce que vous me recevez ? »

« Le cube cosmique est aux mains de forces ennemies. J'ai des agents à terre. Hill ? »

« Beaucoup d'homme sont ensevelis, j'ignore le nombre de survivant. ». Fit-elle en sortant de sa voiture.

« Lancer un appel général, que tous les hommes disponible à part les sauveteurs me ramène cette mallette. »

« Bien reçut. »

« Coulson revenez à la base, je vous amènerais l'agent Craig aussi. Alerte niveau 7. A tous les agents, à partir de maintenant, nous sommes en guerre. »

« Et on fait quoi ? ». Demanda Coulson.

* * *

Ils étaient revenus à la base, pour repartir juste après, Phil et Anna avaient prévu de faire une petite visite à Tony après avoir appeler Natacha qui était en Russie. Ils lui avaient donné la méchante tâche de ramener Hulk ici. Pauvre petite fille… Une fois cela fait, leur voiture se gara devant le bâtiment. Elle soupira avant de rentrer dans la tour Stark. Bien sûr, ce dernier ne voulait pas les laisser entrer, sûrement en plein rancard avec Pepper.

« Bonjour Jarvis. »

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Craig. Monsieur Coulson. »

« Jarvis, juste Anna. »

« Très bien. »

« Nous voudrions voir Tony. »

« Monsieur Stark est très occupé. »

« Nous aussi, mais pourtant on vient le voir. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et allèrent jusqu'au dernier étage du bâtiment. Quand ils entrèrent, ils virent Tony et Pepper en train boire du champagne.

« Alerte intrus. C'est votre faute ». Ils entrèrent dans la pièce alors que Tony se levait.

« Monsieur Stark. »

« Phil, Anna ! ». Sourit Pepper « Approchez. »

« Phil ? ». Demanda Stark.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester. ». Informa-t-il.

« Euh non, lui on l'appelle agent ! »

« Venez. ». Invita la rousse. « Nous faisions une petite fête. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas rester. Mais Anna, ça peut ce négocier. ». Cette dernière sourit alors que Coulson lui tendit un dossier.

« Il faut que vous voyez ça de près. ». Le brun secoua la tête.

« Je déteste qu'on me tende des trucs. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. ». Commença Pepper. « Moi j'adore qu'on me tende des choses. ». Elle échangea son verre de champagne avec le dossier, et échangea le dossier avec le verre de champagne de son amant.

« Mon cabiner de consultation n'est ouvert que toutes les deux semaines, le jeudi. »

« Ce n'est pas une consultation. ». Fit remarquer Annabella.

« C'est au sujet des Avengers ? ». Demanda Pepper. « Dont je ne n'ai jamais entendu parler ? »

« Le projet Avengers à été abandonné. ». Commença Stark en s'éloignant d'eux. « Enfin je c'est ce que je croyais. Et je n'avais même pas été retenu. »

« Ca aussi je l'ignorais. ». Dit Pepper en levant les yeux.

« Oui, apparemment je suis imprévisible, narcissique et mauvais équipier. »

« Ca je le savais. »

« Ce n'est plus un problème de profil désormais. »

« Peut importe. Mademoiselle Potts vous avez une seconde ? ». La concerné se tourna vers eux en levant le doigt.

« Je reviens. ». Puis elle se dirigea vers Tony.

« Tu crois que l'équipe va commencer à prendre forme ? ». Demanda Anna alors que les deux amants parlaient entre eux.

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu as hâte de parler à Captain America non ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Même pas pour lui faire signer tes cartes ? ». Fit-elle, un sourire malicieux en levant un sourcil.

Soudainement, chaque profil des Avengers s'afficha sur des écrans dans la salle. Elle essayait un peu de s'imaginer un peu comment l'équipe serait. Sûrement une équipe de choc. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait un écran sur elle aussi, une vidéo de son apparition au Kansas.

« Je prends le jet pour Washington pour ce soir. ». Déclara Pepper.

« Demain. ». Rectifia Tony.

« Vous avez du travail, beaucoup de travail. »

« Mais, si je n'avais plus de travail. »

« Plus de travail ? ». Il hocha la tête. « Quand vous aurez terminé ? Et bien… ». Elle commença à lui chuchoter à l'oreille alors que les deux agents baissaient la tête.

« Tony ne penses pas aussi fort ! ». S'exclama Annabella. Il agita sa main vers elle avec dédain.

« Ca marche. Bon vol». Puis pour se dire au revoir, ils s'embrassèrent.

« Travaillez bien. »

« Vous passez pas par l'aéroport par hasard ? ». Demanda-t-elle en venant vers eux.

« On peut vous déposez. ». Répondit Coulson en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

« Parlez-moi de votre violoncelliste, c'est toujours d'actualité ? »

« Elle est retournée à Portland. ». Expliqua Anna.

« Ah bon ? Comme c'est triste. »

« Elle jouait très bien. Elle m'a même appris. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. ». Sourit-elle.

La jeune femme se perdit dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas directement quand Pepper lui parlait.

« Quoi ? »

« Et toi Anna, comment vas-tu ? »

« Moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Oui oui, ça va… »

« Tu as l'air étrange… »

« Vraiment ? Non ça va vraiment. »

« Toi aussi tu fais partie des Avengers ? »

« Euh… je ne sais pas... »

« Je vois. ». Sourit-elle.

* * *

Ils avaient quitté Pepper à l'aéroport avant d'entrer dans leur jet privé. Anna était complètement changée à cause de Loki, et son tuteur l'avait bien remarqué. Elle qui lui parlait souvent était renfermée sur elle-même, regardant par la fenêtre silencieusement. De son côté, la jeune femme ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Loki ne quittait pas son esprit. Sa voix, son magnifique visage, rien ne l'a quittait. Oui, elle le trouvait beau. Même si elle essayait de le nier, elle ne pouvait pas. Mais qui était ce bel homme aux yeux verts ?

_« Je me nomme Loki, je viens d'Asgard. »_

_« Loki ? Le frère de Thor. »_

Loki. Mais qui était-il ? Et Asgard ? La cité des dieux dont on parle dans les livres ? La cité d'or ?

« Annabella ? ». Wouah, il a dit son nom en entier. Bad news…

« Hum ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu sembles différente, il s'est passé quelque chose là bas ? »

_« Ariana, c'est vraiment toi ? »_

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Tu peux me le dire tu sais. ». Elle regard ses yeux quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

« J'ai… j'ai cette impression au fond de moi… je ne sais pas ce que c'est… j'ai l'impression de connaître ce mec, vraiment… ». Elle visage de Phil se ferma.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il m'a appelé Ariana… Il était vraiment sûr que j'étais cette fille…Il avait l'air si… »

« Si ? »

« Triste… il m'a regardé comme si j'étais un miracle… ». Elle plissa ses yeux. « Mais peut-être que ce n'était que mon imagination… Ouais… ça doit être ça. »

« Tu as pu sonder son esprit ? »

« Pas vraiment… »

« Pas vraiment ? ». S'étonna-t-il.

« J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas réussi, à chaque fois que je voulais entrer, il y avait comme une sorte de mur ou de portait qui m'empêchais de lire dans sa tête… »

« Il t'empêchait de lire en lui ? »

« Ouais, et c'est bien le premier à le faire… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. »

« Et… »

« Oui ? »

« J'avais l'impression que c'était mal. »

« De quoi ? »

« De lire son esprit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais mal de le faire… »

« … »

« Tu crois que je l'ai déjà rencontré ? Je veux dire, avant que tu m'aies trouvé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. »

« Hum… Tu te souviens du professeur X ? »

« Oui. »

« Natacha m'a dit qu'il pouvait m'aider pour ma mémoire. Sa te dérange si je vais le voir avec elle ? »

« Veux-tu vraiment te souvenir de qui tu étais avant ? ». Elle se tut, mettant fin à la conversation.

Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait se souvenir. D'un autre côté, tout une partie de sa vie lui a été volé, mais ici, elle avait des souvenirs, des amis, une famille. Et si elle n'avait pas eut ça avant ? Comment se sentirait-elle ? Elle posa sa tête contre le hublot avant de soupirer. Elle prit entre ses mains le collier qu'elle avait avant de l'ouvrir. _Always and Forever. (Pour toujours et à jamais.)_ Quelle était la signification de cette phrase ? Dans quel sens devait-être la comprendre ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que c'était la seule chose hormis son mouchoir qui appartenait à sa vie d'avant.

_« Ariana, je t'ai tellement cherché… »_

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Si seulement elle avait la réponse…

Coulson la regardait silencieusement, il n'était pas bête, il avait compris qu'elle avait un rapport avec Loki ou Thor. Elle était apparut de la même façon que lui, et selon le dieu du préjudice, elle était cette Ariana. Ce qui compenserait très bien avec l'initiale retrouvée sur son mouchoir. Il devait l'interroger pour obtenir des réponses, il en avait besoin pour lui, mais surtout pour elle. Si jamais elle était quelqu'un d'important pour Loki, elle pourrait l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable avec le Tesseract.

Annabella était comme un mystère. Et il devait le résoudre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre 3. Désolé pour l'attente, mais malheureusement, les cours ont repris L Mais malgré tout, j'essaie de faire au mieux pour poster les chapitres. Alors, voilà un nouveau chapitre dans lequel Loki et Anna se rencontre. Elle, elle est complètement perdue, elle doit se dire : « Euh…okay le mec il sort de nulle part, il a un bâton trop bizarre, il est trop sexy et il m'appelle Ariana. » Rien de plus normal que ça, alors que Coulson a comprit que quelque chose se tramait entre eux, même s'il ne sait pas trop quoi. Il ne va pas obligatoirement dire à Anna que Loki a peut-être raison sur son identité, parce qu'il veut avant tout la protéger. Un vrai papa poule ! Captain America et Bruce vont faire leurs entrées dans le prochain chapitre !

**Mégane Guest :** Merci, je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise :) J'essaye de reproduire au mieux les dialogues dans les scènes comme dans le film, parce que je veux vraiment me baser sur ça, même si je ne fais pas les scènes parallèles avec Loki. Si elle devenait illusionniste, elle gagnerait beaucoup d'argent ! Et je serais la première à aller la voir ! x) Ah, c'est normal qu'il l'a reconnait, ou du moins, il espère, Ariana, ce n'est pas une fille qu'on peut oublier, elle est plutôt mémorable ! Merci de ton commentaire ! )

Un commentaire fait toujours plaisir :)

**A bientôt !  
Tiny.**


	5. Bienvenue sur l'Héliporter !

**Je voulais remercier ceux qui ont commenté et ceux qui on suivit cette histoire, je suis vraiment heureuse que mon petit bébé vous plaise =)**

**Avengers ne m'appartient pas, seule mon OC le fait. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_ Bienvenue sur l'Héliporter !_

* * *

_« Parfois, quand on regarde les gens, on a l'impression de les connaître, de tout savoir à propos d'eux. Puis on se dit que c'est juste notre mémoire qui nous joue des tours, mais c'est faux. Le cerveau n'invente pas des visages... ».-Tiny_

* * *

Dans le jet, ils avaient récupéré Steve Rogers, qui avait été mis sur l'affaire par le Colonel Fury. Quand il l'entra dans l'appareil, Anna avait vraiment cru que Coulson allait s'évanouir, sincèrement. Il lui serra la main, comme s'il était en adoration avant de se racler la gorge, revenant un peu à la réalité avant d'aller s'installer sur un ordinateur, laissant la rousse et le soldat seuls. Il pinça des lèvres avant de lever la tête vers elle qui se surprenait à le relooker, il fallait l'avouer, il était vraiment sexy et chaud. Genre… le mec parfait quoi.

« Alors… quel est votre nom ? ». Demanda-t-il poliment.

« Annabella Craig, mais c'est juste… Anna. »

« Très bien, Madame. ». Elle haussa les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Madame ? Sérieusement ? »

« Désolé… ? »

« Non, je comprends un peu votre position, mais madame ? Je vous en supplie, appelez moi Anna, ça suffira. »

« D'accord… Et… »

« Hum ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je veux dire… quel est votre fonction ? »

« Je suis… consultante, on va dire. »

« Vous ne faites pas partie des Avengers ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Phil ? »

« Hum ? ». Fit le concerné sans se retourner.

« Est-ce que je fais parti des Avengers ? »

« On peut dire que oui. »

« Alors on peut dire que oui. ». Sourit-elle à Rogers. Il sourit à son tour.

« Et quelles sont vos compétences ? »

« Mes compétences ? »

« Si j'ai bien compris, il faut être spécial pour faire parti des Avengers, non ? »

« Ouais… »

« Alors ? »

_« Je suis télépathe. »_. Steve sursauta et regarda autour de lui. La voir était bien celle d'Anna, mais elle n'avait pas bougé ses lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre exactement ce qu'il se passait mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. _« C'est moi qui vous parle, en direct de votre cerveau. »_

« Comment est-ce que vous faites ? »

_« Je vous l'ai dit, je suis télépathe, je peux parler par penser et lire dans la tête des gens. Je peux aussi leur faire voir ce que je veux. Et vous n'avez qu'à répondre silencieusement, je vous entendrai. »_

« Qu'est-ce…_ Pardon, ». _Il tenta._ « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par faire voir ce que vous voulez ? »_

_« Démonstration. »_. Soudainement, elle disparut. Il haussa les sourcils et regard tout autour de lui, mais en vain, c'était comme si elle s'était volatilisée.

« Anna ? »

_« Je suis là. »_

_« Où ? »_

_« Juste en face de vous._ ». Puis d'un coup, elle réapparut.

« Wouah… c'est… »

« Surprenant ? »

« J'allais dire magique. ». Elle rit.

« Nous sommes à quarante minutes de la base Monsieur. ». Informa le pilote alors que Coulson se levait de son siège. Le blond regarda alors vers le dossier qu'on lui avait donné.

« Alors ce docteur Banner essayait de piquer le sérum qu'ils m'ont injecté ? ». Demanda-t-il.

« Comme pas mal de monde. ». Fit-elle remarquer.

« Vous étiez le tout premier Super-héros. ». Expliqua Phil. « Banner pensait que le rayonnement gamma pouvait révéler des secret d'Erskine et sa formule. »

« Ca s'est pas passé comme ça hein ? »

« Pas vraiment. ». Répondit Anna.

« Quand il n'est pas cette chose. ». Commença Coulson. « On dirait un Stephen Hawking. ». Face à la mine troublée du jeune homme, elle expliqua.

« Quelqu'un de très brillant. »

« Je suis vraiment, très honoré de vous connaître, officiellement je veux dire. ». Expliqua l'agent, faisant sourire Rogers. « Je vous avais déjà vu, enfin je vous ai regardé pendant que vous dormiez. »

_« Ne faites pas attention à lui. »._ Intervint mentalement Annabella._ « C'est juste… comme on pourrait dire… votre plus grand fan. »_. Il sourit.

« J'étais présent, quand vous étiez inconscient. ». Steve se leva pour observer le paysage. « A cause de la glace. Non vraiment c'est un immense honneur de vous avoir à bord. »

_« Vous voyez ? Qu'est-ce je vous disais ? »_

« J'espère être l'homme de la situation. »

« Oh vous l'êtes, absolument. ». Confirma Coulson. « On a apporté quelques modifications à votre uniforme, je dois dire que j'y ai contribué. ». La rousse leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mon uniforme ? ». Demanda le blond. « La bannière étoilée c'est pas… un peu démodé ? »

« Quand on voit tout ce qu'il se passe et tout ce qu'on va bientôt dévoiler, il me semble que les gens on besoin d'une dose de nostalgie. ».

« Je vois… »

* * *

_Elle courrait dans un immense champ d'herbe surplombé par un grand, seul et solitaire arbre sous lequel un garçon brun se reposait tranquillement. C'était un magnifique endroit, les étoiles rencontraient la lumière du soleil couchant, dans un éclat ambré. Elle avait des fleurs sur la tête, des marguerites et des lavandes pour être plus précis et elle riait aux éclats. Il adorait ce son, le jeune garçon, il aimait quand elle riait comme ça, quand elle vivait l'instant présent sans se préoccuper de tout ce qu'il pourrait se passer en dehors._

_« Loki ! Regarde ma couronne de fleur ! Elle est belle hein ? »_

_« Oui, magnifique. Tu ressembles à une princesse. ». Elle lui sourit._

_« Mais toi, tu es un vrai prince ! » _

_« Oui, c'est vrai. »_

_« Un jour tu deviendras comme ton père ? »_

_« Tu veux dire… ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Je ne sais pas… peut-être. ». Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule avant de se rapprocher de lui._

_« Je peux te dire un secret ? ». Il hocha la tête._

_« Hum ? »_

_« Je crois que… ». Il fronça les sourcils._

_« Hum ? »_

_ Elle tourna sa tête des deux côtes pour voir si quelqu'un les regardaient ce qui était bien sûr impossible puisqu'ils étaient seuls, ce qui fit sourire le brun. Puis, elle mit sa main à côté de sa bouche qu'elle rapprocha de l'oreille de son ami Il n'imaginait même pas que les paroles qu'elle allait dire allaient avoir un tel impact sur son enfance, et même sa vie._

_« Tu es né pour être roi. »_

* * *

Loki était assis dans les sous-sols de la ville, alors que le docteur Selvig travaillait sur le portail, pensant encore à cette jeune femme. C'était elle, c'était obligé ! La ressemblance était trop frappante pour que cela ne soit naturel, de plus, selon Barton, elle avait été trouvée il y a cinq ans, exactement à la même date où elle avait disparu. Elle avait sur elle qu'un simple mouchoir avec la lettre « A » écrit dessus. Le A de Ariana, et non de Annabella. Il soupira. Il ne l'avait pas prévue dans ses plans, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait ! Elle était là et s'était le plus important. Elle devrait être avec lui, mais à cause de sa… transe qu'il avait eu en la voyant, il n'avait pas pu l'emmener. Il se demandait si elle était en vie, non, il l'espérait qu'elle le soit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer.

_« Tu es né pour être roi. »_

Elle lui avait dit une fois, il se souvenait de toutes les paroles qu'elle lui avait dite, il ne pouvait pas les oublier, même s'il le voulait. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Dépité, il décida d'envoyer un de ses hologrammes la voir, juste pour savoir si elle allait bien. Il se leva et un autre lui se matérialisa devant lui. Il lui fit un signe de tête alors que ce dernier s'effaça comme de la fumée tout comme il se mit à marcher vers l'endroit où était le docteur Selvig. Alors qu'il prévoyait de partir en Allemagne pour aller se procurer de l'iridium, son esprit ne voulait pas se lasser d'elle si bien qu'il ferma les yeux pour mieux la voir, même si ce n'était que pour quelques instants.

Mais malgré tout, il avait vite compris que s'il l'avait retrouvé, le plus difficile, serait de lui faire comprendre la vérité…

* * *

Le jet arriva sur le porte avion pour s'y poser tranquillement. Alors qu'ils sortirent, Natacha arriva vers yeux, se tenant bien droite comme d'habitude. Elle avait une certaine aura autour d'elle qui ne vous donnait pas trop envie de la chercher. Mais Annabella trouvait se karma plutôt rassurant.

« Agent Romanov. ». Introduit Phil. « Captain Rogers. »

« Madame. ». Fit le blond, courtois.

« Salut Nath' !'. Sourit Anna.

« Bonjour. ». Répondit-elle. « On vous attend sur le pont, ils vont lancer les recherches. »

« A tout à l'heure. ». Fit-il en les quittant.

« Vous avez fait la une ici, quand on vous a retrouvé dans la glace. »

« J'ai cru que Phil allait s'évanouir. ». Fit remarquer Annabella, faisant sourire son amie.

« Il vous a demandé de signer ses cartes Captain America ?». Demanda la rousse.

« Ses cartes ? »

« Ses vintages, il en est très fier. ». Il secoua négativement la tête.

« Docteur Banner ! ». Appela Steve alors qu'ils marchaient vers le brun qui avait l'air totalement perdu.

« Oh… oui salut. On m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. »

« On dit que vous pouvez retrouver le cube. »

« Et c'est tout ce qu'on dit sur moi ? ». Il lui sourit.

« C'est tout ce que je tiens à savoir. ». Le docteur hocha la tête, un peu mal alaise

« Ca doit vous sembler étrange de voir tout ça. »

« En faite, je ne me sens pas trop dépaysé. »

« Messieurs. ». Intervint la rousse. « Vous ferez bien de vous mettre à l'abris, vous pourriez avoir du mal à respirer. »

« C'est quoi un sous-marin ? ». Demanda le blond.

« Sans blague, ils oseraient me mettre dans une boite de métal émergée et pressurisée ? »

Ils allèrent vers le bord pour observer un peu ce qu'il se passait, alors que les deux rousses restèrent en arrière, pour observer leur réaction. C'est là qu'ils comprenaient que ce n'était pas un sous-marin, mais un avion. C'était une forteresse volante. Bruce tiqua.

« Ah non, c'est bien pire. »

« Mais c'est quoi au juste ? ». Demanda Steve un peu perdu en se retournant vers les deux femmes. Anna se mit à sourire avant de tendre les bras, écartés.

« Mes chers amis, bienvenue sur l'Héliporter ! »

* * *

Ils entèrent tranquillement sur le pont, où tout le monde s'activait. C'était assez étonnant de voir tout ce spectacle. Annabella aurait pensé que le Captain serait un peu perdu, mais pas trop en faite, il savait garder son sang froid. Elle s'entendait aussi très bien avec Bruce, quand elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle savait quelle guerre intérieure il menait envers Hulk.

« Niveau atteint colonel. ». Déclara Maria Hill en levant la tête vers ce dernier qui était sur la passerelle.

« Bien, disparaissons. »

« Déployez les panneaux rétro-réfléchissant. ». Une fois cela fait, et qu'ils furent invisible, Fury se dirigea vers eux.

« Messieurs. ». Il regarda Annabella. « Agent Craig. ». Captain America s'approcha de lui et lui donna un billet, d'une monnaie bien sûr qui n'existait plus. En voyant ça, le métis sourit avant d'aller vers Bruce.

« Docteur, merci d'avoir accepté. ». Fit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Merci d'avoir été, si courtois. Alors… je dois rester combien de temps ?»

« Quand nous aurons le Tesseract. »

« Vous en êtes où pour l'instant ? ». Nick fit un signe de tête à Annabella qui se tenait maintenant à côté de Coulson.

« Nous nous connectons à toutes les caméras des réseaux sans fils de la planète. Téléphone, ordinateur portable, tout ce qui est connecté à un satellite deviendra nos yeux et nos oreilles. »

« Mais on risque de pas les retrouver à temps. ». Fit remarquer Natacha, accroupie en regardant le dossier de Clint.

« Il faut réduire le domaine des recherches. Vous disposez de combien de spectromètre? »

« On n'a que l'embarras du choix. ». Expliqua Phil.

« Appelez tous les labos connus, mettez les spectromètres sur les toits et calibrez-les pour les rayons gammas. Il va falloir que je craie un algorithme de détection basique. Sa permettra au moins d'éliminer quelques options. »

_« Ne vous inquiétez-pas, ce n'est pas grave si vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'il dit, peu de gens le peuvent en faite. ». _Annabella rassura le Captain qui était un peu perdu. Il lui hocha la tête.

« Où est-ce que je peux m'installer ? ». Demanda Banner.

« Agent Romanov, pouvez-vous le conduire à son labo ? ». Elle hocha la tête.

« Vous allez adorer, tout vos jouer y sont. »

« Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ». Demanda Steve.

« Je vais essayez de vous sauvez de Phil, venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. »

« D'accord. ». Les deux s'engagèrent dans les couloirs. « Alors… c'est quoi votre histoire ? »

« Mon histoire ? ». Elle demanda un peu amusée.

« Oui, il n'y a presque rien sur votre dossier. »

« Je suis plutôt difficile à cerner. »

« Alors… ? »

« Quel âge croyez-vous que j'ai ? ». Il fut surpris par sa question.

« Je ne sais pas… Votre dossier dit 24 ans… ? ». Elle sourit.

« J'ai cinq ans. »

« Cinq ans ? ». Elle hocha la tête. « Excusez moi Madame mais… »

« Anna. »

« D'accord, Anna, excusez-moi mais vous ne ressemblez pas à quelqu'un qui a cinq ans. »

« En effet, d'ailleurs, je vais bientôt les avoir, j'ai l'apparence de quelqu'un qui a vingt quatre ans, mais je me suis réveillée il y a cinq ans. »

« Réveillée ? »

« Oui. »

« Un peu… comme moi ? »

« Un petit peu. J'ai atterris en plein milieu de nulle part, il y a cinq ans. Avec seulement une un mouchoir, un vieux collier et aucuns souvenirs… »

« Et le SHIELD vous a trouvé ? »

« Oui, Phil. »

« J'ai… j'ai pu remarquer que vous êtes assez proches tous les deux. ». Elle sourit.

« On a une longue histoire lui et moi. »

« Racontez-moi. S'il vous plait. ». Elle soupira.

« Quand j'ai atterri là-bas il y a cinq ans, je n'étais pas majeure. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on pensait face à mon apparence. Je n'avais pas de famille, n'y de maison, alors Phil m'a, comme qui dirait, adopté. Il s'est occupé de moi, il m'a trouvé un travail ici, il m'a aidé à contrôler mon pouvoir. Je lui dois tout. »

« Je vois… Je sais ce que c'est de tout devoir à une personne. »

« J'imagine. ». Elle lui sourit. « Tenez, voilà votre chambre. »

« Merci. »

« On se reverra tout à l'heure. »

« Okay. »

* * *

Epuisée par le voyage, Annabella décida d'aller se coucher dans la chambre qu'il lui avait été attribué. Elle marcha d'un pas lent dans les couloirs, se retournant parfois, sentant une présence derrière elle qu'elle ne savait pas comment décrire. Elle entra dans la petite pièce avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle enleva tranquillement ses chaussures tout en regardant son téléphone. Elle avait largement le temps de s'accorder une petite pause. De plus, son don l'épuisait Beaucoup moins qu'avant, mais il lui enlevait pas mal d'énergie. Elle se coucha, la main sur son collier qui reposait sur sa poitrine, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, avant de s'endormir tranquillement. Elle n'a même pas remarqué ce regard émeraude qui était tourné vers elle…

* * *

_Ils étaient couchés dans un champ. Le temps était agréable, tout comme la petite brise d'été qui soufflait tranquillement sur eux. Sa tête sur sa poitrine, et ses mains entrelacées aux siennes, la jeune femme rêvait. Elle rêvait d'un monde où tout était plus facile, où il n'y avait pas de traître, pas de projet et pas de perte. Où tout était joyeux et sans conséquence. Mais elle savait très bien, qu'un monde comme ça n'existait pas. Elle se réveilla aux caresses du jeune homme sur lequel elle était couchée. Elle leva sa tête vers lui en lui adressant un magnifique sourire._

_« Tu t'étais endormie. »_

_« Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas eu une très bonne nuit… »_

_« Quelque chose ne vas pas, mon petit ange ? ». Il semblait s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle secoua sa tête, souriant au surnom qu'il lui avait donné il y a longtemps._

_« Non, tout va bien maintenant. »_

_« Tu es sûre ? ». Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de se relever et de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était si chaud et si doux qu'on pouvait presque s'y perdre._

_« Oui, sûre »_

La vision s'estompa quand Annabella ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Elle regarda son téléphone et remarqua qu'elle n'avait dormi que quarante cinq minutes. Elle passa sa main sur son front en sueur avant de soupirer. _Ce rêve…_ _qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ Alors qu'elle se levait pour sortir, elle sentit une présence juste derrière elle, mais quand elle se retourna il n'y avait personne. Elle secoua sa tête, elle ferait mieux d'aller voir où les recherches en étaient. Quand elle entra dans la grande pièce où tout le monde pianotait sur leur ordinateur, elle remarqua Phil, aux côtés de Steve. Sûrement en train de négocier pour qu'il lui signe ses cartes de Captain America. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle sourit. Elle s'avança vers eux, et entendit juste la fin de la conversation.

« Enfin… si ce n'est pas trop vous demandez. »

« Non, non. ». Rassura-t-il.

« Ce sont des cartes vintages. J'ai mis plus de deux ans à trouver toute la série. ». Elle sourit. « Les coins sont un peu décolorés mais appart ça… »

« Monsieur les coordonnées, ça colle à 67 % ». Phil se dirigea vers l'homme qui était assis en face de l'ordinateur.

« Non il faut qu'on l'identifie à 69%. ». Anna se pencha sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et remarqua que c'était bien lui, elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille, ne serait-ce que ses yeux.

« Localisation ? ». Demanda-t-elle.

« Stuttgart en Allemagne, au 28 Königstrasse. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais une planque. »

« Captain. ». Intervint Fury qui venait de regarder les données. « A vous de jouer. »

« Directeur. ». Appela Annabella. « Je demande une autorisation pour me joindre à eux. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Je peux être utile ! ». Le noir jeta un coup d'œil à son bras droit, qui acquiesça doucement. Il soupira.

« Très bien. »

« Merci Monsieur. ». Puis elle se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Steve dans les couloirs.

« Vous venez ? »

« Eh oui, je sais être persuasive. ». Fit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il sourit. « Je vais aller mettre mon uniforme. ». Informa-t-elle. « Vous devriez faire de même. »

« D'accord. »

« On se rejoint dans le hangar ! »

« Entendu ! ». Fit-il en s'éloignant.

* * *

Motivée, Annabella se changea et mit sa tenue de terrain avant de soupirer. Elle se noua ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Elle avait un peu des cernes sous les yeux, mais c'était assez discret pour que personne ne les voient. Alors qu'elle regardait silencieusement son reflet sur la glace, elle aperçut derrière elle Loki. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et se retourna, pour se retrouver toute seule. Elle regarda encore une fois dans le miroir avant de soupirer et de se frotter son front. _« Faut que tu te calmes ma vielle… »._ Pensa-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Sur son chemin, elle croisa Natacha et lui proposa de venir avec eux. Cette dernière haussa les épaules et accepta, après tout, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire sur la base pour l'instant. Quand ils arrivèrent au hangar, Steve était déjà là, dans toute sa splendeur. On pouvait dire que son costume lui allait bien, bien qu'Annabella l'ait préféré sans son masque, elle trouvait que cela en faisait trop, mais elle n'allait surtout pas le dire. C'était Coulson qui s'était occupé de cette partie là…

« Alors. ». Commença Natacha. « Vous êtes prêt ? »

« J'ai toujours aimé remettre un peu d'ordre. ». Sourit doucement Steve. « Pour le bien de l'Amérique. »

« Les amis… ». Commença Annabella. « Je crois qu'il est temps de partir en Allemagne ! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Un petit souvenir d'Anna, j'en mettrais plein comme ça, genre, le petit poucet. Je devais couper là, ou sinon, ça n'aurait pas pu être possible. Premier chapitre avec une de mes citations à moi, je me sens comme un auteur célèbre ! (LOL) Nouveau dialogue entre Anna et Loki dans le prochain chapitre ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

**Guest :** Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! Je te fais rêver ? Aww merci ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

Un commentaire fait toujours plaisir. =)

**A bientôt ! **

**Tiny**


	6. Escapade en Allemagne

**Avengers ne m'appartient pas, seul mon OC le fait.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_L'escapade en Allemagne et l'arrivée de Thor._

* * *

_Wem nicht zu rathen ist, dem ist auch nicht zu helfen.-Proverbe allemand._

* * *

**Allemagne.**

Un air de violon flottait dans la grande salle alors que les invités, un verre à la main, parlaient d'économie ou de travail. Après les avoir observé quelques secondes, Loki descendit tranquillement les escaliers du bâtiment pour aller dans la salle de réception dans ses habits d'humains qui lui allaient, très, très, très bien. (Il fallait bien l'avouer, hein ?). Il ne se pressait pas, après tout, il avait tout son temps, n'est-ce pas ? Quand il atteint le pallier inférieur de l'escalier, un homme de la sécurité se dirigea vers lui, mais le dieu fit glisser son sceptre, transformé en canne un peu plus tôt, le long de sa main avant de frapper l'homme avec, l'assommant en lui arrachant une giclée de sang de sa bouche.

Cette fois-ci, il se dirigea rapidement vers l'homme qui faisait le discourt en allemand face à ses paires, par le cou, et le traîna sur une sorte d'autel de sacrifice où il lui enfonça un appareil dans l'œil, lui servant à prélever son globe oculaire. Voyant cela, les gens se mirent à crier et à courir de partout, sous le regard amusé du dieu. _Naïfs._ Voilà comment il définirait les humains en un mot. Il sortit tranquillement dehors, alors que ses habits se changèrent en son armure d'Asgardien. Il fit exploser une voiture de police qui se dirigea vers lui à toute vitesse, et bien sûr, ça n'aidait pas à rassurer la foule. Il prit la parole d'une voix forte et téméraire.

« A genoux devant moi. ». Il fit apparaître des clones de lui, empêchant les gens de fuir. « J'ai dis, A GENOUX ! ». Les gens s'exécutèrent, lui arrachant un sourire sadique. Il se mit alors à marcher dans les rangs.

« N'est-ce pas plus simple ainsi ? N'est-ce pas là votre état naturel ? Tel est l'essence cachée de l'humanité. Votre soif de soumission. L'aveuglant appel de la liberté assombrit votre joie de vivre et vous pousse à vous écharper pour le pouvoir. La reconnaissance. Vous étiez fait, pour obéir. ». Il sourit. « A jamais, vous vous prosternerez. ». Un vielle homme se leva et fit face à Loki.

« Pas devant des hommes comme vous. ». Le dieu se mit à rire. Il appréciait le courage de cet homme.

« Il n'y a pas d'hommes comme moi. »

« Il y a constamment des hommes comme vous. ». Il leva son bâton vers lui.

« Regardez votre aîné mes amis, qu'il vous serve d'exemple. ». Et alors qu'il tira, Steve atterrit devant l'homme et le protégea avec son bouclier, faisant rebondir la boule dans le ventre de Loki, qui se dernier tomba par terre. Quand il se releva, il pouvait voir Captain America dans toute sa splendeur.

« La dernière fois que je suis venu en Allemagne, et que j'ai vu un type vouloir dominer les autres, on a eut quelques désaccord. »

« Le soldat. ». Déclara Loki en se relevant et en riant. « L'homme d'une autre époque. »

« C'est pas moi qui suis d'une autre époque. ». Derrière lui, l'avion du S.H.I.E.L.D arrivait.

« Loki, lâchez votre arme et rendez vous. ». Ce dernier tira un rayon de lumière bleuté sur l'avion, mais la rousse l'évita de justesse. Au même moment, Steve lança son bouclier sur le dieu et se mit à se battre contre lui alors que les civils partaient en courant.

« Annabella ! Essayes de rentrer dans son esprit ! ».Fit Natacha, toujours aux commandes de l'avion. Cette dernière secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Je n'y arrive pas ! C'est comme s'il y avait un mur en face de moi, et je ne peux pas avancer ! »

« C'est la première fois que ça t'arrives ? »

« Ouais… ». La russe soupira lentement.

« Il est partout à la fois… »

« Agent Romanov, Anna, je vous ai manqué ? ». Soudainement une musique d' retentit dans l'avion alors que les systèmes se bloquèrent. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant de sourire. Tony arriva en volant et tira sur Loki avant de reculer et d'atterrir devant lui.

« Vas y je t'attends tête de bouc. ». Fit Tony en dirigeant ses paumes vers lui, près à tirer. Le voyant ainsi, Loki leva ses mains en l'air et son armure disparut tout comme Steve s'approchait de Stark. Le voyant faire, le milliardaire rangea tous son armement à l'intérieur de son costume. « C'est bien. »

« Monsieur Stark. ». Ce dernier inclina la tête vers le blond.

« Soldat. »

* * *

Après avoir passé les menottes au dieu, ils le firent entrer dans l'appareil. A peine il posa un pied dedans, qu'il sentit qu'_elle_ était là. Il entra tranquillement et s'assit là où on lui indiqua où il devait s'asseoir pendant le voyage. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards vers elle. Il afficha une grimace quand il l'a vit tapoter l'épaule de Steve et embrasser (sur la joue) Tony pour lui dire bonjour. Immédiatement, il se sentit jaloux des deux hommes, et pourtant, il ne croyait pas cela possible. Après avoir vu ça, il avait prévu de les tuer lentement et douloureusement. La rousse tourna sa tête pour rencontrer son regard et arrêta de respirer.

Elle avait beau essayez de sonder son esprit, comme elle l'avait dit à son amie, elle ne pouvait pas. Quand elle lisait dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre, ou même quand quelqu'un voyageait dans son esprit ou celui d'une autre personne, c'était comme s'ils étaient sur une route. Une seule et longue route où tout autour d'eux se trouvaient les pensées et les souvenirs des gens sur des écrans. Mais dans l'esprit de Loki, tout était trouble, elle ne pouvait rien lire, et au bout d'un moment, elle s'heurtait à un grand mur, solide et indestructible. Du côté de Loki, c'était tout autre chose. Il savait qu'elle essayait de lire ses pensées, tout comme il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas à cause de ce mur.

Lui aussi, il entra dans son esprit et marcha le long de la route, observant quelques fois ses souvenirs. Il y en avait beaucoup où il était avec une fillette, quand lui-même il n'était qu'un enfant, ainsi que Thor. En les voyants, il se mit à soupirer, tout cela devenait trop douloureux. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à atteindre le mur. La rousse colla sa tête à ce dernier, en espérant entendre quelque chose, ignorant que de l'autre côté il faisait la même chose. Totalement inconscient de la situation qui se passait entre eux, Tony tira la jeune femme de son imagination.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ». Elle le regarda quelques secondes, comme si elle était totalement ailleurs, ce qui était le cas, avant de lui répondre.

« Euh… je suis sur la mission. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que Fury allait te laisser venir. ». Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le ferait pas ? »

« A cause de l'agent. ». Elle savait très bien qui s'était.

« Je n'ai plus dix ans tu sais, je peux très bien m'en sortir toute seule. »

« Je n'en doute pas… ». Elle regarda Loki.

« Je vais aller le voir. »

« Quoi ? ». Demanda Steve. « Non. Tu ne t'approches pas de ce fou. »

« Je suis experte en relation humaine. »

« Juste parce que tu es télépathe. ». Fit remarquer le brun.

« Je t'emmerde Tony. »

Elle soupira décida d'aller voir le prisonnier pour lui proposer de l'eau, ou juste trouver une prétexte pour lui parler. Si cela tenait à Tony, il l'aurait bien laissé crever de soif mais elle n'était pas du tout comme ça elle. Elle sortit sa bouteille d'eau de son sac et alla vers lui. Il l'a regarda un peu intrigué mais ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer. Elle se stoppa juste en face de lui et attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? ». Elle désigna le siège juste à côté de lui. Malgré le fait qu'elle le craignait un peu, il l'a fascinait. Elle voulait en savoir plus à son sujet. Et surtout savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées. Il inclina légèrement la tête, lui donnant la permission. « Vous voulez de l'eau ? ».

_« Non merci. »_. Elle sursauta. Avait-il parlé par la simple pensée ? Tout comme elle ?

_« V-vous êtes télépathe ? »_

_« J'ai quelques notions, mais je suis beaucoup moins doué que vous. »_

_« Que savez-vous sur moi ? »_

_« Oh, certaines choses. »_

_« Et quel genre de chose ? »_

_« Le genre de choses qui suffisent pour remplir une vie, voir même deux. »._ Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Il a dit quelque chose ? ». Demanda Coulson par radio.

« Pas un mot. ». Répondit Natacha. Si seulement elle savait…

« Ramenez le ici. ». Ordonna Fury à son tour. « Le temps presse. »

« J'aime pas ça. ». Déclara Steve.

« Quoi ? ». Tony se tourna vers les deux personnes qui, sans qu'il ne le sache, parlait mentalement. « Que le néo-gothique abandonne aussi facilement ?»

« Ca ne m'a pas parut si facile que ça. Ce type pète la forme. »

« Vous aussi. Vous êtes plutôt dynamique. Pour un vieux je veux dire. C'est quoi voter truc, le pilote ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Oh c'est comme l'aérobic. Des choses vous ont échappé pendant votre sieste au pays des glaçons. »

« Fury ne m'avait pas dit qu'il vous engageait. »

« Je sais, il y a des tas de choses que Fury vous cache. ». Des éclairs commencèrent à illuminer le ciel nuageux et gris.

« D'où est-ce que ça peut venir ? ». Demanda Natacha. Soudainement, Loki semblait soucieux, même apeuré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Peur de simple éclair ? »

« J'avoue que je ne raffole pas de ce qu'ils annoncent. ». Quelques secondes après, ils entendirent un bruit sur le toit du jet qui le fit tanguer. Ton mit son casque et ouvrit l'appareil.

« A quoi vous jouez ? ». Demanda Steve. Thor apparut devant lui, et on pouvait voir que Loki, avait vraiment peur et Anna recula d'un bond. Le blond donna un coup de marteau dans le torse de Tony, le projetant sur Annabella qui tomba à terre ainsi que Steve. Le dieu du tonnerre prit son frère par le coup avant de sauter dans le vide.

« Comme si un ne suffisait pas… »

« Encore un Asgardien ? ». Demanda Natacha.

« C'est un de nos allié ! ». S'exclama Steve.

« Peu m'importe. S'il libère Loki ou s'il le tue le Tesseract est perdu. »

« Stark ! Il nous faut un plan d'attaque ! »

« J'ai un plan. On attaque. »

Sur ces mots, il s'envola. Steve soupira avant de se mettre un parachute et il sauta hors de l'appareil. Se voyant inutile, Annabella commença à s'attacher en parachute et se posta près du bord. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Natacha avant de fermer les yeux et de sauter dans le vide. C'était si calme et si réconfortant de tomber ainsi. Tomber, c'est comme si on volait, sauf que la destination est un peu plus… fixe. Elle ferma doucement les yeux.

_« Regardes Loki ! Je vole ! ». Le jeune garçon qui se tenait derrière elle lui sourit._

_« Oui, je peux voir ça. ». Elle se retourna vers lui avant de l'enlacer fortement._

_« Oh merci ! Merci, merci, merci ! ». Il se mit à rire tout comme elle. _

_« Souviens toi, peu importe ce que disent les gens, tu resteras toujours celle qui volera le plus haut dans le ciel, ne laisses personnes te dire le contraire d'accord ?». Il sourit avant d'ajouter. « Petit ange. »_

_« Oui ! » _

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, en sursautant, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas déployé son parachute à temps. Elle tira de toutes ses forces sur la ficelle, le laissant se déployer. _« L'atterrissage va faire mal… ! »_. En effet, elle toucha le sol seulement quelques secondes plus tard et s'écrasa lourdement sur la terre ferme, retombant sur son poignet. Elle se le tint et se mordit la lèvre, pour éviter de crier. _« Une simple entorse, rien de grave… »_. Elle observa. Elle sortit rapidement un bandage de sa poche et l'enroula sur sa main pour faire une petite pression, elle avait décidé qu'elle s'en occuperait plus tard.

Elle se releva et se détacha sa ceinture. Elle qui voulait montrer de quoi elle était capable, elle s'était totalement ratée. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à laisser Loki filer dans ces cas là. Elle soupira et se mit à marcher. Elle n'avait qu'à suivre les pensées de Thor pour savoir où ils étaient et heureusement pour elle, ils étaient sur une falaise, non loin de là où elle était. De plus en plus qu'elle marchait, de plus en plus elle se posait des questions. Qui était vraiment Loki ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur de lui ? Au bout de quelques minutes, elle les trouva, elle décida alors de se cacher derrière un rocher où elle pouvait voir sans être vue.

« Nous avons été élevés ensemble, nous avons joué ensemble, combattu ensemble. As-tu vraiment oublié cela ? ». Loki se retourna.

« Je me souviens d'une ombre. Je ne vivais qu'à l'ombre de ta grandeur ! ». Annabella se crispa.

_« J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je fais, ça ne peut pas être assez bien pour dépasser Thor. Il est toujours devant moi, il me cache toute la lumière. Je ne vois que son ombre… il est si loin devant moi… »_

_« Ce n'est pas vrai Loki. ». Sourit la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. « Tu ne le vois pas parce que tu es devant lui, pas parce qu'il est plus loin que toi. Et l'ombre que tu vois, c'est celle que tu fais avec tes mains pour protéger tes yeux de toute cette lumière qui t'éclaire ! »_

« Je me souviens que tu m'as laissé tomber dans un abîme moi qui était roi et devrait encore l'être ! »

« Et tu t'empares du monde que j'aime en dédommagement d'offenses imaginaires. Non ! La Terre et sous ma protection Loki. ». Ce dernier se mit à rire.

« Et c'est un succès absolument triomphal. Les humains s'entretuent en masse tandis que tu te croises les doigts. Je veux les gouverner pourquoi m'en empêcher ? »

« Te crois-tu supérieurs aux hommes ? »

« Mais oui. ». Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Dans ce cas tu ignores ce qu'est gouverner mon frère. Le trône ne te siée guère. ». Loki poussa Thor en marchant devant lui. Annabella fit attention à bien se rendre invisible, histoire à ne pas avoir trop d'ennuis.

« J'ai vu des mondes dont tu ignores l'existence, j'ai grandi, fils d'Odin, durant mon exil. J'ai vu le vrai pouvoir du Tesseract, et quand je le maîtriserais… »

« Qui t'a montré son pouvoir ?! Qui contrôle le prétendu roi ? »

« Je suis ton roi ! ». Le blond saisit les épaules de son frère.

« Pas ici ! Alors renonce au Tesseract et au poison mortel de ce cauchemar ! ». Il le prit doucement par le cou. « Il faut que tu rentres avec moi à la maison. ». _A la maison ? _Loki le regarda comme s'il était fou et dit d'un ton triste malgré son sourire et son haussement de sourcil.

« Mais je n'en n'ai pas. »

Annabella se sentait mal. Il était la même personne qu'elle était quand elle s'est réveillée en plein milieu de nulle part. Elle savait qu'il était seul et qu'il souffrait, mais elle ne savait pas comment elle était au courant de ça. Elle avait comprit qu'elle serait devenue comme lui, sauf qu'elle avait eut Phil, Tony et tout le monde, ils étaient là pour elle. Elle n'avait de vraie maison à proprement parlé. Il lui arrivait parfois, d'imaginer une famille qui l'attendait, quelque part dans le monde. C'était peut-être pitoyable, mais allez dire ça à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas d'où il vient. Entendant cela, Thor le lâcha brusquement et prit son marteau entre ses mains.

« Il te faut le cube pour me ramener mais je ne sais même pas où je l'ai envoyé. ». Expliqua le brun.

« Ecoutes moi bien mon frère… ». Le dieu du tonner fut coupé par Tony qui fonça sur lui. La rousse du se retenir pour ne pas lâcher un cri d'étonnement et d'angoisse. Le dieu du préjudice se pencha légèrement avant d'hausser un sourcil.

« Je suis toute ouïe. »

La jeune femme vit Tony mettre Thor en garde, mais ce dernier lui lança son marteau, le faisant traverser un arbre. Sentant un combat entre son frère et Iron man approcher à grand pas, Loki se plaça correctement sur la falaise et sourit quand son frère le regarda. La rousse se demandait si elle devait lui parler ou non, ou même si elle devait l'informer de sa présence, de cette façon, elle pouvait lui mettre les menottes et être sûre qu'il ne partirait pas. Mais en le voyant ainsi, elle doutait grandement qu'il allait le faire. Elle vit les deux hommes partir carrément à l'autre bout de la forêt. « _Génial »._ Pensa-t-elle _« Je me retrouve toute seule avec un dieu qui veut asservir le monde. »_

« Je ne te vois pas mais je sais que tu es là. ». La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. « Voyons, nous ne sommes que tous les deux, je pense que l'on a le droit à une petite discussion privée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ? ». Il se tourna vers elle, maintenant visible, affichant un triste sourire.

« J'ai senti votre présence. »

« Comment ? »

« Je suis un dieu. ». Cela semblait lui suffire, du moins pour l'instant.

« … »

« Vous nous avez entendu n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais vous saviez que j'étais là, n'est-ce pas ? ». Il eut un rictus de sourire.

« Jusqu'il y a très peu en faite. »

« Oh… ». Elle semblait gênée. « Alors… je suis désolée… ». Il semblait surpris.

« De quoi ? »

« D'avoir écouté cette conversation… c'était une histoire de famille, pas la mienne. Je sais que si on m'avait fait pareil je n'aurais pas trop aimé… »

« Vous avez une famille ? ». Il demanda soudainement.

Elle réfléchit. Etait-ce une bonne idée de lui répondre ? On lui avait dit que c'était le dieu du mensonge, le dieu du préjudice. Il pouvait très bien utiliser ses informations contre elle plus tard. Mais sans le savoir vraiment, elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Puis soudainement, alors qu'elle regardait dans cet univers vert, elle lut une chose à quoi personne d'autre n'avait fait attention, une chose qui n'était apparut qu'à elle. De la solitude. Il avait le même regard qu'elle avait eut la toute première fois qu'elle s'était réveillée ici. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était la seule à le voir…

« J'aimerais dire que j'en ai une à moi toute seule, mais ce n'est pas le cas… ». Elle sourit tristement. « Du moins… je ne m'en souviens plus. ». Il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous ne vous souvenez plus ? »

« Non, de rien du tout. »

« … J'imagine que cela doit-être douloureux. »

« En effet. Mais j'ai mes amis qui sont là pour moi, ça suffit largement. »

« Je vois… ». Il eut un petit silence. Il aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il regrettait. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle ne se souvienne que de son nom. De son côté, elle ne trouvait pas ça étrange qu'il soit si sociable avec elle, en aucun cas elle ne savait qu'il ne parlait comme ça qu'en sa présence. De plus, elle avait l'impression d'avoir cette habitude, de parler avec lui. C'était assez étrange.

« Je… je vais devoir vous ramener… au jet… »

« Je sais. ». Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Vous… vous n'allez pas protester ? »

« Je n'irais pas bien loin, avec vous à ma poursuite. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. ». Elle hocha la tête, un peu troublée.

« Alors… nous devrions… ». Et alors qu'elle se mit droite, puisqu'elle s'était assise ici, soudainement, une onde de choc les propulsa plusieurs mètres plus loin, mais malheureusement pour Annabella, et atterrit juste au bord de la falaise. Avant que qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se stabiliser, la terre céda sous son poids.

Loki eut à peine le temps de la voir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le vide.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Fin sadique. Je sais, je sais. Je voulais remercier encore une fois tout ceux qui suivent l'histoire et/ou qui la commente, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je vais un peu ralentir les postes de chapitre, parce que j'aimerais beaucoup finir la fiction pour la publiée entièrement, histoire de ne pas vous faire attendre parce que je n'ai pas encore écrit de chapitre. Ça me laissera un peu d'avance. Nous serons de retour dans l'Héliporter pour le prochain chapitre !

Pour la traduction du proverbe en allemand, la voici : Qui n'accepte pas de conseils, ne mérite pas d'aide.

**Guest :** Ha ha ! Présenter mon histoire à MARVEL ? =) Il faudrait qu'elle soit un peu mieux que ça :p Non, en faite, beaucoup, Beaucoup mieux que çà, mais tu verras, un jour je le ferais ! ) Je deviendrais une grande scénariste ! x)

**Alana :** Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne commentes pas tout mes chapitres, tant que ma fiction de plait, c'est le principal =) Et je compte exploiter encore plus le personnage de Loki, parce qu'il est très complexe à décrire mais je me régale toujours autant en le faisant !

Un commentaire fait toujours plaisir.

**A bientôt.  
****Tiny.****  
**


	7. Dans les bras de l'ennemi

**Avengers ne m'appartient pas, seul mon OC le fait. **

**Merci pour tous les commentaires ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Dans les bras de l'ennemi_

* * *

_Rien n'est vraiment oublié, pas complètement.-Doctor who._

* * *

Annabella sentit son monde s'écrouler, elle attrapa même un aperçut du visage de Loki, ce dernier semblait totalement déchiré par la peur et l'angoisse. Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait peur pour elle ? C'est absurde ! C'était le dieu du mensonge et de la tromperie, qu'est-ce qu'il en aurait affaire d'une simple humaine comme elle ? Absolument rien. C'était peut-être fou, mais elle avait l'impression d'être déjà tombée comme ça, mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fait une chute au SHIELD, même pendant les entraînements. Elle vit le dieu du préjudice lui tendre la main en criant mais c'était trop tard. Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtus avant de fermer les yeux très fort.

Elle s'était toujours demandé comment était la mort, si le paradis ou l'enfer existait, peut-être qu'elle aurait enfin sa réponse. Elle attendit sans crier, peut-être parce qu'elle était trop sous le choc, ou juste qu'elle en n'avait pas envie et qu'elle avait senti son heure arrivée et elle avait tout simplement acceptée. Elle attendit alors l'impact. Un n'impact qui n'arrivera pas. Elle ne tombait plus, et la première chose qu'elle s'est demandé c'était : « _Suis-je morte ? »._ Elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux pour croiser ce fameux regard d'émeraude avant d'arrêter de respirer.

_Pourquoi ?_ La première chose à laquelle elle pensa._ Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Sans elle, il serait libre de partir et de soumettre le monde, alors pourquoi ? Elle se demandait si c'était un rêve, mais Loki se tenait bien droit, portant Annabella comme un marié porterait sa femme, ne la quittant point des yeux. Cette dernière avala difficilement, ayant un peu du mal à comprendre qu'elle était toujours en vie, qu'elle avait survécu à une chute de soixante mètres et qu'elle était dans les bras de son ennemi. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'elle était encore sous le choc. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on vivait une épreuve comme ça. Aucuns d'eux ne parlaient, ils se contentaient juste de se regarder. Le contact qu'ils avaient était si électrique et puissant, c'était incroyable.

Soudainement, elle fit une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du dieu et le serra de toutes ses forces, son corps légèrement tremblant. Ce dernier, totalement surpris ignorait un peu quoi faire. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas été exposé au contact humain comme ça, sauf avec _elle_, mais rapidement il comprit qu'elle recherchait du confort. Il comprit que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on vivait ça. Il plissa un peu les yeux avant de resserrer son emprise sur elle, savourant cette sensation qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir en humant son parfum. Étrangement, Annabella avait trouvé son rythme cardiaque très relaxant.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi, mais elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle savait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, alors doucement, elle ferma les yeux comme il le fit. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme ainsi, ça aurait très bien pu se transformer en heure, si Tony, Thor et Steve ne les avaient pas retrouvés avant.

* * *

_« Ariana accroches toi ! »_

_« Je ne peux pas, je vais tomber ! »_

_« Non ! ». S'écria le jeune garçon. « Non ! Tu ne vas pas tomber ! Regardes moi ! ». La jeune fille s'exécuta. « Tu ne vas pas tomber. ». Elle hocha lentement la tête. « Donnes-moi ton autre main ! ». Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire, elle lâcha au dernier moment le rebord, tombant dans le vide._

_« ARIANA ! »_

Annabella se réveilla dans un sursaut alors qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle se redressa rapidement et fronça les sourcils. Après être revenue de mission, on s'était occupé de son entorse et on l'avait fait se reposer un peu, histoire de reprendre des forces. Coulson n'était pas vraiment heureux d'avoir appris que sa fille adoptive s'était jetée d'un avion pour pourchasser un certain Dieu du préjudice. La rousse soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. _Ariana. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je rêve de ça ? Pourquoi… ?_ Elle soupira, vexée de ne pas en savoir plus sur son propre rêve, sans vraiment savoir que c'était un souvenir...

Anna sortit de l'infirmerie tranquillement, alors que tous les autres étaient en train de parler sur Loki. Elle regarda son entorse au poignet avant de soupirer. Elle voulait impressionner Coulson, et ben c'était loupé. D'ailleurs, il l'avait rejointe à l'infirmerie, pour être sûr que tout allait bien avec Tony. Elle lui avait sourit avant de descendre de son siège et de partir avec eux. Ils marchèrent tranquillement dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre le pont. Elle s'était contentée d'attendre devant la porte, faisant signe à son tuteur qu'elle allait rester là, écoutant la conversation sans parler.

« Je crois que c'est un problème technique. ». Expliqua Banner. « L'iridium, à quoi va leur servir l'iridium… ? »

« C'est un agent stabilisateur. ». Intervint Tony. « Ca veut dire que le portail n'implosera pas comme au SHIELD. A charge de revanche, point break. Tu dépotes mon pote. » Fit-il en regardant Thor. « Sans compter que le portail s'ouvrira aussi largement et aussi longtemps que Loki le voudra. Euh, lever le mât de misaine et amener les voiles. ». Les agents le regardèrent, un peu perdus.

« Ce type fit une partie de Galaga ! ». Steve tourna vers le jeune homme qui jouait sur l'ordinateur. « Il pensait que ça se verrait pas, mais c'est raté. ». Il regarda le panneau de contrôle en se couvrant un œil. « Comme Fury arrive à voir ça ? »

« Il se tourne. ». Répondit Maria.

« Ca doit-être épuisant. Quand on reste des matériaux, Barton peut ce les procurer, très facilement. Le seul composant majeur manquant est une alimentation électrique à haute densité. ». Il place discrètement un micro sous le bureau avant de claquer des doigts. « Pour exciter le cube. »

« Depuis quand êtes-vous expert en astrologie thermonucléaire ? ». Demanda sarcastiquement Hill.

« Hier soir. Le dossier, les notes de Selvig, sur la théorie de l'extraction. Est-ce que je suis le seul à faire mes devoirs ? »

« Est-ce que Loki a besoin d'une énergie spécifique ? ». Demanda Steve.

« Il lui faudrait chauffer le cube à 120 millions de degrés Kelvin rien que pour franchir la barrière de Coulomb. ». Expliqua Bruce.

« A moins que Selvig ait trouvé un moyen de stabiliser l'effet du tunnel quantique. »

« S'il arrive à faire ça, il peut déclencher une fusion dans n'importe quel réacteur de la planète. »

« Enfin quelqu'un à qui parler ! ». Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? ». Demanda Steve.

« Ravis de vous rencontrez docteur Banner. Vos travaux sur les antiélectrons sont sans équivalent. Et j'adore votre façon de perdre le contrôle en devenant un monstre vert ultra violent. ». Bruce pinça des lèvres en hochant la tête.

« Merci. »

« Le docteur Banner n'est là que pour localiser le cube. ». Déclara Fury en arrivant. « Mais j'aimerais que vous fassiez équipe. »

« Je commencerais par la canne de Loki. ». Déclara Steve. « Elle est peut-être magique, mais elle ressemble vraiment à une arme d'HYDRA »

« Ca sa reste à voir. Mais elle est alimentée par le cube, et j'aimerais savoir comment Loki s'en est servit pour faire de mes deux meilleurs agents ses deux nouveaux singes volants personnels. »

« Ses singes volant ? ». Demanda Thor. « C'est quoi ça ? »

« Le magicien d'Oz ! ». Déclara Steve. Tony leva les yeux aux ciels, et Anna se retint de rire. « J'ai compris la référence. »

« On va jouer docteur ? ». Demanda Tony.

« Par ici monsieur. »

Tony et Bruce partirent jouer les savants fous alors Thor croisa le regard d'Ariana et fronça les sourcils, alors que cette dernière partait. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, même quand le blondinet marchait derrière elle, mais rapidement, il l'a perdit de vue. Voyant qu'il avait le visage blanc, Coulson s'approcha de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. »

« C'est exactement ça… ». Répondit le dieu en se frottant le menton tout comme il réfléchissait. « Fils de Coul ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qui est-ce ? ». Demanda-t-il en parlant d'Anna, même s'il pensait connaître la réponse. Phil soupira, sentant le moment approcher à grand pas.

« Une longue histoire… »

* * *

Anna regarda son poignet avant de soupirer, elle se sentait vraiment misérable. Elle n'était pas très habituée au terrain, le SHIELD l'a gardait précieusement dans ses locaux. Elle était un peu comme l'atout de la division, très indispensable, mais très instable aussi. Quand cette dernière se dirigea vers le laboratoire, elle remarqua que Steve en sortait, il avait l'air en colère, et vexé ? Quand elle entra dans la salle, Tony et Bruce était en train de parler.

« C'est un horrible privilège. »

« Mais vous pouvez le contrôler. »

« Parce que j'ai appris. Ecoutez, je crois avoir tout lu sur votre accident, un rayonnement gamma aussi fort aurait dû vous tuer. »

« Alors vous voulez dire que Hulk… hum… l'autre, m'a sauvé la vie ? C'est beau. Belle hypothèse. Sauvé pour quoi ? »

« On le découvrira. ». Assura le milliardaire.

« Tony à raison ». Intervint Anna, déclarant sa présence.

« De quoi ? »

« Il vous sauve la vie, Hulk. Il vous empêche de mourir. ». Elle ajouta mentalement. _« Et je sais ce que vous avez fait. »_. Il sembla un peu surpris, de l'entendre ainsi dans son esprit. Il l'a regarda timidement, un peu honteux de son acte insensé mais compréhensif avant de baisser les yeux.

« Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? ».Demanda-t-il, se doutant de sa réponse. Elle sourit.

« Je parle avec _lui_. ». Il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous parlez avec _lui_ ? »

« Je suis télépathe. »

« Etonnant… »

« Je sais. ».Elle sourit de nouveau.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, peut-être que vous allez regretter. »

« Ou pas. »

« Elle a raison. ». Approuva Tony alors qu'un garde entra dans la pièce.

« Agent Craig ? »

« Oui ? »

« L'agent Coulson voudrait vous parlez. »

« Très bien, j'arrive. A tout à l'heure les garçons ! »

« Ouais ! »

* * *

« Dès que Loki a enlevé le docteur, nous avons sécurisé Jane Foster. On l'a mise à l'abris.». Expliqua Coulson.

« Merci. ». Fit Thor. « Ce n'est pas par hasard que Loki à enlevé le docteur Selvig. J'ose à peine imaginer le sort qu'il lui réserve… Eric est un homme bien.»

« Il parle souvent de vous. Vous lui avez changé la vie. Vous avez tout changé sur terre. »

« Tout était mieux autrefois. Nous prétendons à Asgard d'être plus avancés mais nous ne faisons que nous battre contre des Bilge snipes. »

« Des quoi ? »

« Des Bilge snipes, c'est des trucs immenses avec pleins d'écailles et des grosses cornes. Il n'y en pas ici ?»

« Je ne crois pas non… »

« Ouais ils sont répugnants. Et puis ils piétinent tout sur leur passage… »

« Phil ! ». Appela Anna en approchant vers eux. « Tu voulais me voir ? »

« Ah ! Anna, voici Thor. ». Ce dernier, qui regardait pas la grande baie vitrée se tourna vers elle et se stoppa.

« Enchanté Thor, nous n'avons pas été présenté, je suis… »

« Ariana ? ». Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ? ». Le dieu du tonnerre lança un regard à Phil qui lui fit une promesse de tout lui expliquer, et oui, tout ça en un regard.

« Non… euh… je voulais dire, Annabella c'est ça ? Fils de Coul m'a parlé de vous. »

« Fils de Coul ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu voulais le demander quelque chose ? ». Demanda-t-elle à Coulson.

« Je voulais te parler de Loki. ». Son cœur chuta.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose avant votre arrivée ici ? ». Demanda le blond.

« Non pas vraiment, pourquoi ? »

« Non… comme ça. »

« Hum… »

« Vous savez… à mon arrivée sur Terre, la colère de Loki m'a suivit, et votre peuple a payé le prix. Et ça recommence. Je rêvais de guerre quand j'étais enfant… »

« La guerre n'a pas commencé. ». Déclara Fury. « Croyez-vous pouvoir amener Loki à nous dire où est le cube ? »

« Ca je l'ignore, son esprit est bien loin du mien… il ne rêve plus seulement de pouvoir mais aussi de vengeance, contre moi. Nulle souffrance ne pourrait étancher sa soif. »

« Bien des hommes croient ça, avant de commencer à souffrir. »

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

« Je vous le demande, qu'êtes vous vraiment prêt à faire pour nous. »

« Loki est prisonnier. »

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est le seul à bord qui soit ravi d'y être ? ». _Il n'avait pas totalement tord..._

« … Je ne peux peut-être pas le faire parler, mais je connais quelqu'un qui peut. »

« Qui ? ». Il regarda Annabella.

« Quoi ? ». Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux. « Moi ? Non, non, je ne crois pas non. Je ne suis pas… »

« Vous êtes une télépathe, vous pouvez lire dans ses pensées. ». Fit remarquer le noir.

« Non, pas pour lui. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est comme s'il y avait un mur devant moi, et je ne peux pas avancer, pas s'il ne m'en donne l'autorisation. »

« Alors faites en sorte qu'il vous l'a donne. »

* * *

Après que Fury lui ai ordonné de soutirer des informations, Annabella s'était assise dans les escaliers en train de réfléchir. Pourquoi est-ce que Thor était persuadé qu'elle pouvait l'amener à parler ? C'était ridicule ! Il était son frère, il devrait être la personne la mieux placé pour ça ! Elle soupira et se frotta sa tête en guise de frustration. Elle ne pouvait même pas rentrer dans son esprit ! Ce n'était que rarement elle se sentait aussi inutile, et déstabilisée. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ce dieu, elle ne faisait que faire des rêves étranges où elle était cette fameuse Ariana.

Pendant une seconde elle se demanda si elle pouvait vraiment être cette fameuse personne dont il parlait. Cette personne qui pouvait tellement l'influencer et le mettre dans un tel état. Après tout, elle était amnésique, c'était très possible, mais elle trouvait ça un peu flippant d'être dans une relation avec un homme qui voulait dominer le monde. Si elle était vraiment cette personne, elle n'imaginait même pas la torture que cela pouvait faire à Loki de la voir ainsi, en ne se rappelant même pas de lui. Mais elle le voyait dans son regard. Il avait cette lueur dans ses yeux… une lueur de peine et de douleur. Elle ne fit même pas attention aux bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle.

« Anna ? ». C'était Phil. Elle leva la tête vers lui.

« Hum ? »

« Tu es prête ? »

« Non. ». Avoua-t-elle. « Mais je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si tu n'as vraiment pas envie de le faire je peux demander à Fury de… »

« Non, c'est bon. ». Sourit-elle. « Et puis, si je ne voulait vraiment pas lui parler, je ne le ferais pas. »

« Exact. »

« J'ai… tu sais… je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées. »

« Oui. ». Fit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « J'en ai entendu parler. »

« Mais malgré ça… j'arrive à le comprendre. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'être proche de lui, comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours. Et vous, vous ne voyez qu'un fou qui veut dominer le monde, mais moi, je vois une personne triste et solitaire… Je ne peux pas expliquer ça et en plus… »

« En plus ? ». Elle regarda son beau-père dans les yeux.

«Quand… quand il me regarde… j'ai l'impression qu'il va se mettre à pleurer. ». Le regard de Coulson se perdit dans le vide. « J'ai l'impression que l'on est relié, je ne sais pas comment mais je le sais. ». Coulson ne dit rien.

« S'il te plait… dis-moi quelque chose au moins ! »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. ». Avoua-t-il, un peu troublé par ses aveux. « Mais je pense que tu pourrais vraiment obtenir des réponses si tu allais voir Thor. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui. ». Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Merci. »

* * *

Le dieu du tonnerre était reparti dans sa chambre, mais la question était : Où était sa chambre ? Après avoir demandé à Hill qui savait où elle se trouvait –mais est-ce qu'elle sait tout ?!-, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers ses appartements. Elle espérait juste ne pas le déranger, elle ne savait pas trop ce que ça donnait de déranger un dieu. Une fois devant la porte en fer, elle frappa doucement contre cette dernière.

« Puis-je entrer ? C'est Anna. ». La porte s'ouvrit instantanément.

« Lady Annabella, que me vaut se plaisir ? ». Demanda-t-il en la faisant rentrer, heureux de la voir avec lui.

« J'ai des questions. ». Avoua-t-elle. « Beaucoup. ». Il l'a fit s'asseoir –mais quel gentleman !-.

« Des questions ? »

« Oui. A propos… d'Ariana. ». Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qui vous a parlé d'elle ? ». Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave. Il avait tellement changé en quelques secondes, c'était fou… il semblait plus… affecté, tout comme Loki l'avait été dans le désert. Et plus sombre, comme si c'était un sujet tabou.

« Vôtre frère. Il… il m'a appelé comme ça. »

« Loki ? Quand ? »

« Quand il est arrivé sur Terre. Il m'a regardé comme… »

« Comme… ? »

« Comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. »

« Peut-être que c'était le cas… ». Murmura-t-il.

« Qui est-elle ? »

« Une personne très chère à Loki. »

« Pouvez-vous… me raconter son histoire ? »

« Je peux. ». Fit-il en hochant la tête. « Mais êtes-vous prête à l'entendre ? ». Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

* * *

Annabella sortit de la chambre de Thor noyée dans ses pensées. Tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté, c'était si… fou… et compliqué. L'histoire en elle-même était incroyable, Ariana était incroyable et surtout, elle n'était pas du tout comme elle. Elle se mit à marcher tranquillement. _« Une longue histoire relie Ariana et Loki, elle est vraiment complexe. »._ Complexe était le mot parfait pour elle. Ce qui se passait entre eux, c'était plus qu'une alchimie, beaucoup plus… Après avoir fait son chemin jusqu'à la salle où était enfermé Loki, elle se stoppa devant la porte en prenant de grande inspiration. _« Vous l'avez été, je peux vous l'assurer, mais vous ne l'êtes plus maintenant »_. Elle secoua sa tête avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer.

Elle fit signe aux deux gardes qui étaient là de partir, tout comme elle savait qu'_il_ ne parlerait pas s'ils n'étaient pas que tous les deux. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué Natacha qui venait de quitter la pièce. Malgré la cage, il semblait toujours aussi puissant, et elle savait que s'il voulait vraiment partir, il le pouvait, mais elle se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait ici ? Quel était son plan ? En l'entendant arriver, Loki qui était couché paresseusement sur le banc en verre tourna sa tête vers elle.

A ce moment, un flash revint en tête à la jeune femme, elle revoyait le petit garçon de ses rêves. _« Ils étaient très proches quand ils étaient enfants. ». Expliqua Thor. « Il passait leur temps sur les bancs des jardins suspendus pour lire des livres. »_. Il se redressa doucement avant de se lever et d'avancer sans elle. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était plus qu'heureux de la voir ici avec lui. Elle baissa les yeux, c'était un peu dur de le regarder après avoir entendu tout ce que Thor avait dit juste avant. _« Elle était sa personne. »._

« Je pense que nous avons quelques choses à nous dire… »

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà ! J'ai actualisé le nombre de chapitre que je vous avez dit pour ce tome, et je pense que je vais en faire moins que vingt, en fin de compte. Bref, que dire sur ce chapitre hein ? Oh moi aussi je veux être sauvée par Loki ! =( Anna se pose beaucoup de question sur Loki, Ariana et y compris elle-même. J'adore comment Thor décrit Ariana pour son frère, « Elle était sa personne. », je trouve ça mignon ! :3 Pendant les vacances je ne serais pas présente chez moi, donc il y a très peu de chance pour que je poste un chapitre durant les deux semaines avenir.

**Sneak Peek du prochain chapitre :** Souvenirs d'Annabella,_ Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de le connaître ?_

Un commentaire me fait toujours plaisir =)

**A bientôt ! **

**Tiny**


End file.
